


Our Last Summer

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Donghyuck as Taeil's son, Endgame Johnil, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hyuckil are so cute, M/M, Mamma Mia fic, Moon Taeil-centric, Parent Moon Taeil, Past Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Past Moon Taeil/Qian Kun - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Taeil loves Hyuck so much, Weddings, apart from one scene, letting go, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: “Okay, so you have these three men. What now?” Renjun questioned.“I decided to invite them to the wedding,” Donghyuck stated, smiling proudly.“Which one-  them? As in plural?” Jaemin questioned.“Well I couldn’t just pick one, could I? Dad liked all of them!”
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130
Collections: Moon City Fic Fest Round 1





	Our Last Summer

_***He keeps on growing_   
_Slipping through my fingers all the time***_

“Get up,” Taeil grumbled, shaking Donghyuck vigorously. “It’s already eleven,” he pointed out. With no sign of his son waking up, Taeil sighed. He pulled of the thin covers off from Donghyuck, waiting for the usual groan. 

“Five more minutes,” Donghyuck pleaded, curling himself up into a ball to regain some of the warmth that had just been stripped from him. Even during summer – no matter how hot it got – Donghyuck insisted on turning his bedroom into what could only be described as a sauna. 

Taeil would never understand that. 

“No, no five more minutes,” Taeil said, getting on the bed. “How are we supposed to plan your wedding if you’re not there?” 

“You’ll figure something out,” Donghyuck stated, trying to roll onto his other side, only to be stopped by his dad. 

“Up.” 

“No.” 

“You’re walking on thin ice, Hyuckie.” 

“I’ll take my chances.” 

Donghyuck probably regretted that the moment he spoke, because as soon as he finished his sentence, Taeil attacked the boy’s sides, tickling him. Taeil was relentless when it came down to tickle wars and he used the fact that he wasn’t ticklish to his advantage. Whilst Taeil wasn’t ticklish, Donghyuck was the complete opposite, and it only got worse when he wasn’t prepared for it, just like now. 

The boy writhed in bed, a mixture of laughter and yells filled the room as he did all that he could to get Taeil to leave him alone. 

Donghyuck barely lasted thirty seconds. 

“I give up! Dad! I give up! Please stop!” 

Satisfied, Taeil smiled. He pulled himself up from the bed, straightening his shirt. 

“Breakfast is ready. Eat up and meet me in the courtyard,” Taeil said. “Oh, and get dressed, will you? Don’t go running around in your briefs like last time.” 

“It was one time,” Donghyuck pointed out, heaving himself up. “And okay. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

“Good,” Taeil said, smiling softly at his son. He stepped up to the bed, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair and prompting the boy to look up at him. “Can’t believe it’s nearly the big day.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Dad,” he moaned. “You’re getting too emotional already. It’s not even twelve.” 

Taeil chuckled, stroking Donghyuck’s cheeks. “I know. I can’t help it though. My baby, all grown up. How am I gonna cope with this?” 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Donghyuck knew exactly why his father was getting so emotional this early in the day, he would have assumed that Taeil was just like any other parent letting their child go, watching them fly out of the nest and prepare for a whole new independent life. 

But that wasn’t solely the case. 

Sure, that played a large part in it, but there was another underlying issue. Two, actually. 

One: Taeil was a single father. That had been the case since Donghyuck could remember. Since Donghyuck was a baby, up until now when he was nineteen, soon twenty, it had always been only them two. Taeil had dedicated his entire life to Donghyuck and their resort, hidden away on a beautiful Greek island. But even then, to Taeil, Donghyuck was always the first priority. He always put his son first, and the love which Taeil had for Donghyuck was pure and undying. 

And whilst Donghyuck loved his dad dearly, he also loved his soon to be husband. With that came the unfortunate yet unavoidable dilemma: does Donghyuck stay on the island with his father or does he set out across the ocean to start a new life with Mark, in the process leaving Taeil utterly alone? 

And then there was the second, somewhat more depressing reason for Taeil’s early day sappy hour. 

Taeil had never been married. He’s never had someone make a lifelong promise of love and dedication to him, and he’s never had a wedding. Even if Taeil acted like he wasn’t envious, Donghyuck knew that somewhere deep down, Taeil wished he could experience the same joy that came from getting married as Donghyuck was. And Donghyuck didn’t blame him for it; if anything, Donghyuck wished he could help his dad. 

And maybe he even found a way to do that. 

What exactly did he do? Well, that was for Taeil to found out later. 

“You’ll do just fine,” Donghyuck assured. “I promise.” 

Taeil smiled warmly, leaning down to press a kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead. “In that case, it has to be true. Now, breakfast. Don’t make me wait.” 

“I won’t.” 

_***Honey honey, how you thrill me***_

Donghyuck met up with his friends at the shore after helping out his dad with some of the last-minute wedding decoration decisions. It was now less than a month away until the wedding, and as organised as Taeil usually was, he was making sure that everything was absolutely perfect for Donghyuck’s big day. After all, your only child will get married only once. Hopefully. 

“I mean, there’s nothing you can really do about it,” Jaemin said, examining the pretty shell he found in the sand. 

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed. “And that shouldn’t stop you from moving away either.” 

“Unless you wanna stay?” Yangyang asked. “You also can stay if you want to, you know?” 

Donghyuck sighed. “I know. But Mark wants to leave the island so... Besides!” The boy exclaimed, causing Jeno who was taking a nice nap on the sand to jolt up. 

“Jesus,” Jeno muttered, sitting up with a hand over his heart. 

“I found something that will solve everyone’s problems,” Donghyuck explained. “Well, at least dad’s loneliness when I go.” 

“I’m already scared,” Jaemin said, dusting his knees from sand as he stood up. “But go on.” 

“Yang! My bag,” Donghyuck called, catching the item when Yangyang passed it to him. “So, I went snooping around dad’s old stuff in the storage room,” the boy explained, opening up his bag and pulling out a notebook. “I found this.” 

“A book?” Renjun asked, unimpressed. 

“Not just any book,” Donghyuck replied, grinning as he flicked through the pages. “It’s a diary. Dad’s diary to be exact.” 

“Now I really am petrified,” Jaemin admitted. 

“How is your dad’s old diary supposed to help?” Jeno questioned, pulling himself up with the help of Jaemin. 

“Oh Jeno, Jeno,” Donghyuck said with a tut and a shake of the head. “You’ll understand once you hear this-” 

“You’re gonna read your dad’s diary? Don’t you think that’s a bit... wrong?” Renjun asked. 

“I’ve already read through it five times, so what’s a sixth time gonna do?” 

Renjun sighed. 

“But you don’t understand,” Donghyuck continued. “This book has the key to finding my second father!” 

Yangyang looked between the other three friends. “Guys, I don’t think he’s ever had the birds and the bees talk.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, punching his friend on the arm. 

“Ouch!” Yangyang whined. “Mean. I feel sorry for Mark; he’s gonna have to put up with this.” 

Ignoring his friend, Donghyuck focused back on the book, stroking the cover with his dad’s name scribbled into the cover. “My metaphorical second father,” Donghyuck corrected himself. “The man that’s the perfect match for my dad.” 

His friends were sceptical. 

“Anyway! Listen to this,” Donghyuck said, calling for the attention of his four friends. “May 11th, 2000,” Donghyuck read, getting giddy already. He stood up, unable to contain his excitement. “How can I possibly explain the man I met last night? He had it all; the piercings, tattoos and far too much leather for me to keep my eyes off him,” he read, taking glances at his friends and their reactions. “He bought me a drink and asked what a person like me was doing in a city like this. One thing led to another and he took me dancing under the stars, strolling the streets of Athens until he kissed me at the beach. One kiss wasn’t enough, and so later that night we both had some... _fun_.” 

It was awkward reading about his father’s love affairs, especially to his own friends, but it truly felt like a romance novel. After reading through the diary so many times, Donghyuck was convinced his dad led a life worthy of the silver screen. 

“Fun?” Jeno asked, almost scared to think about it more. 

“So... that’s the man?” Jaemin asked, saving Jeno from any mental scarring. 

“Well, that’s where the plot thickens,” Donghyuck replied, flicking through a few pages, ignoring that quite a few were ripped out; he noticed that happened to multiple pages all throughout the diary. “June 15th, 2000,” he read again, putting on a sing-song voice. “Despite saying how madly in love with me he was, Yuta backtracked on his promise to join me on my journey. He was fun, and his ass was a work of art, but the thought of commitment feared him more than anything.” 

“You sound way too happy reading that,” Yangyang pointed out, taking note of Donghyuck’s tone. 

“But Kun on the other hand,” Donghyuck continued, the intonation in his voice explaining his happiness. “Oh my my my! What a man! I knew Greece would be a wonderful destination after all!” 

Renjun and Jaemin looked to each other. This sounded promising. 

“An airline pilot in the making with dashing looks, a warm voice and eyes any man could get lost in. If this isn’t the man of my dreams then I don’t know who is! So polite, charming and sweet. Mum, I think I’m in love.” 

“That’s him!” Jaemin exclaimed. “The man of your dad’s dreams.” 

“Well...” 

“Another one?” Yangyang blurted in disbelief. 

“July 4th,” Donghyuck said, placing a hand over his heart. “I’ve had my heart broken twice in the span of two months, so why does my heart yearn for a man who can’t sail his own boat? I know I have a weak yet stupid heart, but I never expected it to get this bad.” 

“Oh?” Jeno uttered, eyes wide following after Donghyuck who was walking back and forth on the pier. 

“I’ve never seen a man as handsome yet as sweet and naïve as Johnny,” Donghyuck read, his heartbeat picking up. “He’s no more than an overgrown puppy. He’s clingy and knows some tricks, but despite this, he makes me want to give him all I have. Not only that, he was kind enough to give me a ride – though not the best considering he’s as good a sailor as I’m good a painter – and he took me to this stunning island- this island,” Donghyuck interrupted to mention. “He was the one to bring dad here.” 

“Then what about him?” Renjun asked. 

“Is it him?” Jeno added onto the slowly piling questions. 

“Well...” 

“A fourth man?” Jaemin exclaimed. 

“No!” Donghyuck replied. “No fourth man. But another unfortunate turn of events,” he explained. “He was engaged and left my dad in the cold.” 

“Oh... cross him off the list then,” Jaemin said. 

“He’s divorced now.” 

“Add him back on in that case,” Jaemin said, retracting his previous statement. 

“Okay, so you have these three men. What now?” Renjun questioned. 

“I decided to invite them to the wedding,” Donghyuck stated, smiling proudly. 

“Which one- _them_? As in plural?” Jaemin questioned. 

“Well I couldn’t just pick one, could I? Dad liked all of them!” 

“What have you done, Donghyuck?” 

“I don’t see why you’re being so dramatic, Jun,” Donghyuck said, folding his arms. 

“Have you though this through? Like, not as in _where they’re_ _gonna_ _stay_ , but more like, _what will your dad think of this_ kind of thinking through.” 

“He’ll be thrilled.” 

“I- you know what? Let’s just see how this plays out.” 

“That’s the plan.” 

_***You and I know_   
_How the heartaches come and they go***_

Taeil scrolled through his phone, reading up on the news at the breakfast table. Donghyuck was supposed to be taking care of the hotel as Taeil took a break from his endless running around with a nice cup of tea and soft music playing from the stereo to ease his current mind state. 

With Donghyuck and Mark’s wedding to take care of, as well as the day to day business, Taeil was slowly running dry on energy. Everything had to be perfect for his baby, but there was only so much Taeil could do without fully depleting his energy reserves and passing out. The big day was creeping up, but Taeil still wasn’t fully satisfied. 

Then again, he’s always been quite the perfectionist. 

Taking another sip, Taeil sighed. He still had to deal with catering later on in the day. Hopefully he has enough strength to cope by that point. 

Such were the joys of his life. It was endless running around, trying to keep everything in check, ensuring everyone – especially Donghyuck – was satisfied and happy. Sometimes, Taeil wondered why on earth he decided to open up a hotel and just why he decided to run it alone. 

He was young and optimistic at the time. Plus, maybe the constant heartaches he went through at the time had something to do with his brash decision making. 

And maybe things wouldn’t have been as difficult if not for the news of Donghyuck’s birth. That surely took him by surprise, but given the choice, he took his son in without second guessing himself. He didn’t regret that decision in the slightest, but if he knew at the time, he most definitely wouldn’t have decided to build up a resort all by himself on the other side of the world. 

At least he had his friends to help from time to time. 

“Shit!” Taeil exclaimed. 

He checked the time on the clock, exhaling in relief when he realised he still had about two hours left before his best friends arrived. Doyoung, Taeyong and Ten were Taeil’s friends from their youths. They were the people who encouraged Taeil to travel the world and find the place where he truly felt happy. And when Taeil found such place, they never cut ties, always managing to come visit – usually for Donghyuck’s birthday – and offer even the smallest amount of help. 

Said three men were set to arrive today, and Taeil completely forgot amidst all the chaos. 

So, all in all, Taeil still had a lot ahead of him today. 

And maybe there was still more to come, because whilst Donghyuck screaming wasn’t something Taeil wasn’t used to, it still concerned him. When Donghyuck ran into the room, Taeil put his mug and phone down. His initial concern morphed into confusion as he noticed the boy’s elated expression. 

“Has something happened?” Taeil asked. 

“We have guests,” the son replied. 

“Guests? Can’t you take care of them?” Taeil said, not feeling in the mood for anything right now. 

“I can’t,” Donghyuck stated. 

“Huh?” 

“They’re for you.” 

Taeil thought over what his son said. He swore that his friends would arrive in due time. So, he either had the time wrong, or the three friends came earlier than expected. 

Either way, if it was them then Taeil should probably go down and greet them. 

“Okay,” Taeil said. He stood himself up, eyes widening as Donghyuck grabbed onto his arm and pulled Taeil after him. This didn’t feel entirely out of the blue, but Taeil didn’t really expect Donghyuck to get so excited to see his three uncles. 

Taeil chuckled, trying to keep up with his son who was bursting with excitement. 

“They’re here,” Donghyuck stated when they finally arrived at the entrance to the resort. 

Taeil was ready to greet his friends, but as he looked up his eyes met three men who were _not_ his friends. The three men were none other than his summer love affairs, all stood in a line, eyes glued to Taeil with the same expression. A mixture of awe and affection that Taeil didn’t appreciate. 

“Ta-da!” Donghyuck exclaimed, pushing his dad closer to the guests. “Surprise!” 

Taeil turned to Donghyuck, slowly putting together what was happening. Donghyuck was capable of many things, but to think he’d pull something like this was truly a shock to Taeil. 

“Hi, Taeil,” Johnny greeted, voice soft but mixed with an underlying sadness. 

“Hey,” Yuta said next, offering Taeil a wave. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Kun asked with a faint chuckle. 

Taeil was left speechless. Not the good kind though. 

“What are you doing here?” Taeil asked, his annoyance evident. 

“Your son invited us,” Yuta replied. “I didn’t even know you had a kid until now.” 

“He’s quite the charming fella, isn’t he?” Kun said, his smile growing as Donghyuck grinned. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed, looking to Taeil. “You raised him well.” 

“Not well enough apparently,” Taeil muttered. “I don’t know why you’re here, or why Donghyuck decided you should be here – or how he even knows who you are, but you should probably leave.” 

“Dad,” Donghyuck whined, grasping onto his dad’s hand. “I invited them to my wedding.” 

“You did what?” 

“Oh come on,” the boy groaned. “It’s my wedding. I can invite who I want.” 

“And where are they gonna sit? I’ve planned this wedding with concrete numbers in mind, Hyuck.” 

“I doubt my grandparents are gonna come anyway,” Donghyuck said. 

The three new arrivals stood and watched. Did they even know why they were invited? Because Taeil sure didn’t. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“I called them,” Donghyuck stated. “As soon as I mentioned who I’m marrying they hung up. So... I decided to invite these three handsome men,” he said, looking over to his potential new dads. One of them surely had to be _the one._

“Unbelievable,” Taeil scoffed. “I actually can’t believe you did this.” 

“Dad!” 

“No! I have enough on my plate,” Taeil snapped, getting free from Donghyuck’s hold. “I don’t need any more problems,” he said, stomping away from the scene. 

Donghyuck chased after Taeil, reaching out for his dad. 

Taeil didn’t intend on stopping, no matter how desperately Donghyuck tried. 

Suddenly, Taeil filled up with so much energy that he decided he might as well do some more work. He was fuelled by a mix of anger, betrayal and a slither of heartbreak induced sadness that appeared as soon as Taeil came face to face with the three men responsible for the misery. 

Though one's arrival hurt more than the other two. 

What did Taeil do to deserve this, especially at a time like this? Everything was hectic as it was, and Taeil felt enough hopelessness as it was with Donghyuck’s wedding and departure from the island approaching. This truly felt like a cruel joke. 

“Dad, please!” Donghyuck called out. 

Taeil didn’t want to stop, but he had to as a group of people crossed in front of him. The man sighed when he felt Donghyuck grab onto him. 

“Please, hear me out,” Donghyuck pleaded. “I didn’t think you’d get mad.” 

“Well surprise, I am,” Taeil said bluntly. “How? How do you even know about them?” 

“I... I found your old diary,” Donghyuck admitted. 

Taeil scoffed. “So you decided to snoop and call my past affairs. For what?” 

“It’s not- I... ugh!” 

“Great answer.” 

“Dad, please, I need you to listen.” 

“I am,” Taeil responded. “But you’re not really saying much of value right now.” 

The son sighed, hanging his head low. “I admit that I shouldn’t have snooped around,” he stated, looking up to his dad. “And I wouldn’t have gone out of my way to invite them if it wasn’t for... well the photograph.” 

Taeil blinked, feeling his heartbeat pick up in speed. “What photograph?” He asked, fearing he knew exactly what Donghyuck was talking about. 

“One of them was here after I was born, right? He stayed.” 

Taeil clenched his jaw. 

“I saw the picture, dad,” Donghyuck continued. “I might not know everything, but I know that that wasn’t you holding me in the photo. You... you loved him, didn’t you?” 

“How can you be so-” 

“You wrote on the polaroid. _My two loves_. I can show you the photo if you think I’m lying.” 

Taeil gulped, biting down on his cheek. 

“I can tell you’re sad,” the young boy said. “You’ve been like that ever since I told you I’ll be leaving after the wedding. I know you, dad. You’re not the type to handle being alone. I did this for you.” 

“There’s better ways of helping me,” Taeil stated. “A blind date would have been better than this.” 

“Dad-” 

“No,” Taeil interrupted. “I don’t have the time for this. So, you go back there and apologise for wasting their time.” 

“Dad, please-” 

“That’s enough!” Taeil snapped, his stomach dropping at the look on Donghyuck’s face. 

Great. He really was a mess, and yelling at his own son was him hitting rock bottom. 

“Not now,” Taeil said, excusing himself. Well, running away. Now was not the time to face his problems head on, so running away was definitely the best course of action for Taeil. 

Out of all the things that could have gone wrong or happened unexpectedly, Taeil never expected to find himself with not only one of his past romantic rendezvous, but with three. Something like this could only happen to him. 

Donghyuck probably meant well too, but he really missed the mark with his plan. Taeil’s past wasn’t exactly something he wanted his son digging into – not because it was bad or anything, but because it was stupid and rather depressing if you looked any deeper past the few wild affairs depicted in his memoirs. He didn’t need Donghyuck to know his father was a loser that ran away from home and hid away on an island so that he would never have to face his issues at home ever again. 

Granted, he came back momentarily at the news of Donghyuck’s birth, as surprising and baffling as it was. But that was really the last time he agreed to go see his family, and maybe he was thankful that neither of Donghyuck’s grandparents would come to the wedding. 

Taeil was a loser through and through, and he wanted Donghyuck to still look at him the same way. He couldn’t bear having his son looking at him with pity. 

So, out of all the things Donghyuck dug up, maybe the diary recounting his trip across Greece wasn’t that bad considering all things, but it still put Taeil in an unfortunate situation. Just what was he supposed to do with his past three lovers on the island? Hopefully they’ll end up leaving, realising that their visit was pointless in the first place. 

But if they didn’t? 

Well, Taeil didn’t want to think about that. He had no use at reopening old scars. 

_***Don't go wasting your emotion***_

Taeil waited at the dock, catching a glimpse of the boat sailing towards the island. The man came up earlier than he had to, hoping that he could avoid having to face his son and the three men running loose on the island. So, as soon as everything that had to be done for the wedding was sorted, Taeil hurried to the dock and waited. 

In the end, Taeil waited for a good half an hour. It still beat dealing with his problems. 

The boat got closer and closer until it finally docked. A few people poured out calmly, leisurely strolling down and walking further onto the island, faces beaming as they absorbed the initial beauty of their surroundings. Clear waters and skies, lush greenery and stunning architecture was something many of these people didn’t see on the daily so they were truly awestruck, all whilst Taeil was far than used to it all. 

Taeil’s friends on the other hand were far less graceful. They jumped out of the boat and ran towards Taeil, arms spread wide. The man braced, feeling the air being knocked out of his lungs as three sets of arms wrapped around him, squeezing him until his face turned blue. 

“Taeil!” Taeyong exclaimed, gripping onto Taeil as if he hasn’t seen his friend for at least a year. It’s only been eleven months. 

“Oh god I’ve missed you,” Ten added. “Did you gain some muscles? Maybe you grew taller!” 

“You just grew shorter,” Doyoung said, aiming the words at Ten. 

“It’s good to see you guys,” Taeil said with a smile. His friends pulled away, making it easier to breathe and talk to one another. The three men just as good and bright as always. That made Taeil feel instantly better. For a second at least he could forget about his own problems at hand. 

“Sorry it took so long for us to come by again,” Taeyong said, stroking Taeil’s arm. 

“You’re here now, so that’s what matters,” Taeil said. “Come on, I’ll take you up to your rooms.” 

The men walked for a bit and reached the resort. Every year the three friends visited, they seemed more in awe at the sight than the year prior. To Taeil, these sights were his every day, but he understood the amazement written across their faces. 

Practically two decades in the making, the resort never stopped growing and improving. Nobody that came to visit would have ever imagined that the beautiful, well maintained building used to be an old, deteriorating house that barely stood on its rotting supports. They would never know the true history of this place; the memories and stories Taeil could tell about this place. 

“We gave her a bit of a paint job,” Taeil explained, leading his friends up to the rooms in which they would stay. 

A paint job barely scratched the surface of what was done to the building, but who cared about the intricates of the plumbing, scaffolding and other miscellaneous things done? Taeil didn’t want to bore his friends, and so he dropped the topic of refurbishments and the hotel as a whole. 

Once settled in the room, Taeil was about to leave the three men, however they wouldn’t let him go so easily. 

Ten grabbed Taeil’s wrist and pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed. 

“You in a rush?” Doyoung asked, sitting himself down in the wicker chair he dragged closer to the bed. 

“I-” Taeil couldn’t exactly say he was. He finished what had to be done for the day, and if he left his friends now then he might have the misfortune of bumping into the other three men on the island he really didn’t want to see. So, he wasn’t in a rush. “No.” 

Taeyong grinned. “Great! So, tell us everything!” 

Taeil chuckled. “Everything?” 

“Did I stutter?” 

Taeil scoffed, looking to his friends. “Well, is there anything in particular that you wanna know?” 

The three pondered, until finally, Doyoung spoke up. 

“Let’s start with the obvious,” the man said. “How have you been?” 

Taeil shrugged, exhaling a faint chuckle. “Fine, I guess.” 

“You guess?” Taeyong butted in, looking at Taeil with cocked eyebrows. “That’s not convincing.” 

“Yeah,” Ten agreed. “I’m not buying it.” 

Th eldest sighed, glancing down at his hands, his shoulders slumped. “Okay, maybe not so fine.” 

This time he sounded like he was saying the truth, and instantly the three other men seemed concerned. 

“I’ve been-I've been running around like a headless chicken for months trying to plan Hyuckie’s wedding because it has to be perfect,” Taeil explained. “But it’s draining,” he admitted. “And he’s gonna leave me soon, and I’m happy for him, but he’s never left me like this.” 

“Oh, Illie,” Taeyong cooed, stroking Taeil’s back. “It’s normal to feel like this. He’s your son after all, of course you’re going to miss him.” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung agreed. “You’ll probably feel better after the wedding too. Once all the stress is gone and you have the time to say your goodbyes, I think you’ll be fine.” 

“It’s not like you’re not gonna see him again,” Ten added. “Hyuck loves you so I doubt he’ll just leave you and never come back.” 

Taeil wanted to say that that was true, but what if he ruined things after today? What if Taeil made Donghyuck feel terrible and like he couldn’t speak to Taeil, all because Taeil got mad at him? 

The man groaned. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong assured, the movement of his hand on Taeil’s back comforting. “It’ll be fine.” 

Noticing that the atmosphere was rather sullen and they barely just started talking, Ten decided to change the topic to something hopefully more light-hearted. 

“Anyway... I saw some hotties on the island,” Ten stated. “How about we go out and try to get their attention. Huh?” 

At that, Taeil groaned even louder. He threw himself onto the bed, falling onto the mattress with a soft thud. His friends could only look in confusion. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Ten asked, looking between Taeyong and Doyoung. 

Doyoung shrugged. 

“Taeil...” Taeyong called softly, poking the man’s thigh. “Are you okay.” 

“No men,” was all that Taeil responded with. “I’m done with men.” 

Taeyong laughed. “I wish it was that easy.” 

“Did something happen?” Doyoung questioned. 

“I don’t- it’s a mess,” Taeil replied, looking up at the white ceiling. 

“Did you meet someone- or wait, did you break-up? Something along those lines?” Ten asked, twisting his body slightly to look down at Taeil on the bed. 

Taeil grumbled. 

“I think he’s broken,” Ten mused. 

Taeil reluctantly pulled himself up, sitting with his back slouched. He really needed to air some things out or else he’d drive himself mad. 

“It’s... Donghyuck did something and now I’m put between a rock and a hard place,” Taeil stated, garnering the attention of his friends. 

“What exactly did he do?” Doyoung asked. 

“He went looking for things he shouldn’t have,” Taeil replied with a tired sigh. “He... he found one of my old diaries. But of course, he had to find the one that had... well, everything.” 

That didn’t seem to exactly explain his predicament. 

“He found out about my three exes,” Taeil elaborated, and as soon as he said that, his friends instantly understood. 

After everything transpired all those years ago, after Taeil came back to the island with Donghyuck, Taeil confided in his friends. Apart from a few of the island locals who were round to see the events happen in front of their own eyes, those three were the only ones who knew the full story. 

“Oh dear,” Taeyong uttered. “But that’s not all that bad, right? So what that he knows?” 

“It’s not that he knows,” Taeil explained. “He went out of his ways to find them and invite them to the wedding.” 

“He did what?” Ten exclaimed. 

“Seriously?” Doyoung added to the shock. “Like, for real?” 

Taeil nodded. “They’re on the island right now, and I don’t know if they’re gonna leave, so... yeah.” The man sighed. 

“What does he even think inviting them over will do?” Taeyong asked. Out of his friends, Taeyong may be the one who had the strongest dislike to the men Taeil dated. He was the one Taeil cried to after he was left in the dust for the last time, but this time with not only a broken heart, but also a son he had to care for all by himself. 

“He probably meant well,” Ten stated. “You know he wouldn’t hurt Taeil on purpose.” 

“Doesn’t mean he should go meddling in old affairs,” Taeyong argued. 

“No, no,” Taeil said, stopping his friends from arguing. “I guess I’m at fault too,” he said. “If I had just told him, maybe he wouldn’t have done something this stupid.” 

“Told him what? You don’t have to go around telling him about all your exes, it’ll be pointless,” Doyoung said. 

“I know,” Taeil agreed. “Then maybe... I should have burned everything.” 

At first, when Taeil was truly broken hearted, he seriously considered throwing all the remnants of his past away and burning them. He thought that that way, his past would never haunt him. 

He nearly went about and did it, but there was one thing that stopped him. A single photograph gave him hope; he was being foolish, absolutely blind sighted by a love that died as soon as it bloomed. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to throw the polaroid into the flickering flames, he couldn’t let go. 

All he could do was hide both the photograph and the diary somewhere nobody could find – not even himself. However, some things clearly couldn’t be hidden forever. 

“You didn’t?” Doyoung asked. 

“I burned a lot,” Taeil admitted. “But not everything. Now that’s come to kick me in the ass,” he said with a pained laugh. “One photograph and suddenly Hyuck thinks he can fix everything.” 

“A photograph?” Ten muttered. “What photograph.” 

Taeil didn’t dare say, but Taeyong knew. His eyes grew sharp, looking to Taeil with a mixture of disappointment, pain and sympathy. 

“Taeil...” 

“I couldn’t burn it!” Taeil said, knowing full well what Taeyong wanted to say. “I couldn’t.” 

“I’m confused,” Doyoung said. “What’s happening?” 

Doyoung wasn’t offered an answer as Taeil and Taeyong got carried away in their own conversation, playing back and forth with each other and forgetting the other two men in the room. 

“You can’t be serious? You kept his picture, and for what? To torture yourself?” 

“I just couldn’t let it go,” Taeil said. 

“He left you, Taeil,” Taeyong pointed out. “He left you not only once, but twice! And the second time, he was already married!” 

“I know,” Taeil admitted. He knew that he should have burned that photo the moment he was left behind for the second time, but Taeil from twenty years ago was stupid and naïve. He still believed that there was a chance that his love would come back. 

“He’s on the island, right?” Taeyong asked and Taeil nodded. “Great! If I see him, I’ll personally kick his ass and make him regret he ever showed up. The audacity! He wants to die; I can feel it.” He stood up from the bed, as if he was ready to run out and hunt the man down. 

“Yong,” Taeil said, grabbing onto Taeyong’s wrist before the man could storm out of the room. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I can’t make any promises,” the man said, though his temper was slowly cooling. He sat back down, though Taeil still had to hold onto him out of fear that he’d quickly run off and cause chaos. He really didn’t need that right now, not with everything else going on. 

“Well... I have no idea what just happened,” Ten said. “And you know what, I could do with a cocktail. Let’s go grab something, huh?” He suggested, hoping that that would lighten the heavy mood. 

Doyoung eagerly agreed, and not wanting to ruin his friends’ trip, Taeil agreed to it too. 

_***So I wanna know_

_What's the name of the_ _game***_

Taeil regretted getting drinks as soon as he found himself by the bar. 

He must have done something horrendous in his past life to have such terrible luck. Currently, he was clenching his jaw, staring at his son surrounded by the three men he really didn’t want to look at any longer. 

But Taeyong was staring harder with sheer killing intent as he looked at the group, his eyes fixed onto one man and one man only. 

Ten regretted asking the guys out for drinks the moment Taeyong and Taeil fixed their gazes on the men. Whilst Taeil looked away from time to time, just the knowledge that he was in the vicinity of those three made his body act on its own and he just had to look up or else he couldn’t cope. 

So many years had passed, yet he still had to look at those three. Sometimes, Taeil thought that his mind and body hated him, and at a time like this he couldn’t have been surer of it. 

Looking at the men, Taeil’s mind flooded with an onslaught of memories – all a mixture of good and bad. They all had their flaws, but also their upsides. Some had great upsides and pleasant thoughts came to mind, only to be sullied by the unavoidable pain that came after. 

Taeil wasn’t exactly sure what he wrote in his old diary – after all, it was about twenty years since he wrote in it – but he wondered how he wrote down all his memories and how he coped with all the abrupt ends to his relationships. He probably tried to cover up his misery with ether humour or discarding the pages as soon as he wrote all his feelings down. 

Even he couldn’t bear dealing with his own emotions, especially at such a vulnerable period in his life. 

The three men also looked back occasionally, knowing full well that there were eyes glued to them and their backs. 

Ten sipped his drink, hiding his face behind the colourful concoction. “This was a mistake,” he muttered and Doyoung hummed in agreement. 

Somewhere amidst their time at the table in the sun, the group of men made their way over to the table where Taeil was sat. Hyuck looked reluctant to follow, his hands joined together at his front, apprehensive eyes stealing glances at his father. 

Taeil didn’t want to look now that the men were so close. 

“Hey,” Kun greeted, biting the bullet and being the first to say something. 

“Aren’t you leaving?” Taeil asked, playing with his glass. “The three of you,” he added, making sure to look each man in the eye. 

“We will,” Yuta assured. “But after the wedding,” he stated. 

“Hyuck wants us to stay,” Johnny said. 

Taeil scoffed. “Does he now? And you’re gonna stay? You?” 

The tension was unbearable and Ten had to reach out for Taeyong’s drink, downing the whole thing. 

Johnny took a small step back, his eyes fixed to the floor. 

“I know you didn’t expect us here,” Kun said, saving everyone from the very uncomfortable confrontation. “And you probably didn’t even want us here, and we all understand that. But we’re here, and your son invited us. He didn’t mean anything bad.” 

Taeil knew that much and so he stole a glance at his son stood at the back. He was fidgeting, bouncing his foot up and down on the floor. 

“We’ll stay out of your way if that’s what you want,” Yuta added. 

Taeil considered. Finally, he sighed. “It’s Hyuck’s wedding,” he said. “If he wants you here, I can’t do anything about it. But,” he said with a cautionary tone, “don’t do anything stupid. You know what I mean by that.” 

The men nodded. 

“Now go,” Taeil said. There was only so much he could handle for the day. 

Kun and Yuta honoured Taeil’s wishes and turned around quickly, walking back in Hyuck’s direction to leave Taeil alone. Johnny did the same, though he stopped for a moment and turned back to Taeil for a brief second. 

“He’s a good kid,” he said softly. “Don’t punish him for our mistakes.” 

“Go.” 

“Right... see you around.” 

Once the men were gone, Taeil groaned and slumped in his seat. 

“The audacity,” Taeyong grumbled. He reached out for his drink, only to realise it wasn’t there. “The fuck?” 

“Sorry,” Ten said quietly. “I had to.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. 

“Well that sure was awkward,” Doyoung stated. 

Taeil agreed with Doyoung on that one. Maybe he was being too harsh or acting too emotional considering everything between himself and the three other men was so brief and so long ago. But seeing their faces just awoke something within Taeil and he didn’t know how to act. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. 

“Maybe going out for drinks was a bad idea,” Ten murmured. 

“No, it’s... I’m sorry about that,” Taeil said apologetically. 

“Out of everyone, you’re the last one that needs to apologise,” Doyoung stated. 

“Yeah,” Ten and Taeyong agreed in unison, both with varying emotions in their voices. 

“They shouldn’t even be here in the first place,” Taeyong said. “Especially Johnny.” 

“But you know,” Ten spoke up, his index up in the air. “This might be a good thing in the end.” 

Everyone turned to look at Ten, confusion and disbelief written across their features. 

“Care to enlighten us?” Doyoung asked. 

“I mean, just think about it, Taeil has the opportunity to have another shot with those three-” 

“Two,” Taeyong butted in, arms folded over his chest. 

“Three,” Ten continued, ignoring Taeyong’s disgruntled grumble, “men. You clearly liked them a lot at some point, and yeah sure, that was like... twenty years ago, but you still remember them. They must have left some sort of mark on you. So, why not give it a chance now that they’re here? Where’s the harm in that?” 

“Other than heartache?” Taeil replied. 

“It doesn’t have to be serious right off the bat,” Ten stated, reaching across the table to hold onto Taeil’s hand. “Just have some fun! When’s the last time you just went out to have some fun with another guy?” 

Taeil said nothing. 

“See? Just unwind,” Ten suggested. “They might have come here to have a second chance too, or to have some fun like the good old days. So, what do you say?” 

Ten maybe made a point. What was the point of being constantly grouchy? He can’t let his memories ruin these upcoming days – not when Donghyuck’s wedding was just around the corner. Some fun won’t hurt him; Taeil knows how much he can take. 

With a sigh, Taeil nodded. “Okay,” he said in agreement. “I’ll have some fun.” 

“Atta boy!” Ten exclaimed. “You know what they say about old flings.” 

“What?” Doyoung asked, waiting for Ten to reply. 

Ten shrugged. “I forgot.” Before Doyoung could whine at his friend, Ten spoke up again eagerly. “Oh! That’s right! Rekindled love makes the best pairs,” he stated. “The statistics speak for themselves.” 

“What statistics?” Taeyong questioned. 

“Umm...” 

“He’s talking out of his ass,” Doyoung said, shoving Ten only to have Ten shove him back harder. Doyoung yelped as he nearly fell out of his seat and met the floor. “Rude.” 

“My bet’s on Kun,” Taeyong said whilst his friends were still arguing. 

“Why Kun?” Taeil asked, wondering what was the reasoning behind his friend’s choice. 

“He’s the one I trust the most,” Taeyong replied. “Steady job as a pilot, kind-hearted, would treat you right.” 

“I have to disagree with Yong,” Doyoung said. “My bet’s on Yuta.” 

“He’s got commitment issues!” Taeyong argued. 

“And Kun would barely be with Taeil,” Doyoung shot back. “He’ll be flying back and forth whilst Taeil is still alone on the island. What’s so different from how things are now?” 

“Ouch,” Taeil muttered under his breath. 

“Besides, how can you be so sure about Yuta? Maybe he doesn’t have commitment issues.” 

“You know, I think Yong is right on that one,” Ten butted in. “Yuta told Taeil directly that he’s not the long term kinda guy.” 

“That was twenty years ago!” 

“And he’s still single,” Ten pointed out. 

“At least he’s not cheating! Plus, Taeil’s single too!” 

“Okay, I’ll stop you there,” Taeil said. “Things are getting too heated and I don’t need you guys making a ruckus on your first day here.” 

Doyoung frowned, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. “Okay. Sorry.” 

“Apology accepted.” Taeil smiled at Doyoung. “Anyway, since you’re all betting on my love life, what about you?” He asked, directing the question to the youngest amongst them all. “Ten?” 

The man in question chuckled awkwardly, feeling the immense, judging gaze from Taeyong’s side. He gulped. “I’m gonna play devil’s advocate right now and-” 

“Oh god,” Taeyong groaned. 

“Let me finish!” Ten said, grabbing onto Taeyong’s arm and shaking it. “As I was saying: I bet on Johnny.” 

Taeil didn’t say anything, not wanting to argue. He’d let Ten talk, even if he didn’t know if he wanted to listen. 

“ _Sure,_ he might have been a dick in the past,” Ten said. “But what’s to say that he hasn’t realised his mistakes and changed? Out of the three of them, he looks the most... sorry.” 

“As he should be,” Taeyong muttered. 

“He’s the one that’s constantly looking at you and waiting around for you. He looks like a lost, hurt puppy,” Ten stated. “I think he’s genuinely here to make things right. So, I cast my vote and give that man some rights. Or I’m wrong, but I’m never wrong.” 

“I have plenty of evidence to say otherwise,” Doyoung chimed in. 

“Well you’re a bitch.” 

“Brave coming from you.” 

“You wanna fight? I can fight,” Ten warned, getting ready to stand up. “Come here, pretty boy!” 

Doyoung recoiled in fear as Ten made a sharp movement. Thankfully, Taeyong grabbed onto Ten and pulled him back down, dragging the man closer to himself to separate him from Doyoung. 

“Just do whatever feels right,” Taeyong said. “I personally hate Johnny with every inch of my body, and I’m not as forgiving as Ten might be, but do whatever.” 

Taeil nodded. “I will.” 

_***_ _I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all***_

Taeil felt bad about how he left things with Donghyuck the day before. He could barely sleep, wanting nothing more than too talk to his son and tell him that he’s not mad at him. Emotions got in the way too much and turned Taeil into a mess so unlike himself. 

So, first thing Taeil needed to do was talk to Donghyuck. 

However, that was easier said than done. 

Taeil couldn’t find the boy anywhere. He should have been in his room, but when Taeil went to wake his son up at the usual time, Donghyuck wasn’t there. That didn’t seem like him, especially since he was supposed to be helping Taeil today. The last few days before the wedding were the most crucial, so to not have Hyuck by his side felt wrong. 

Instantly, the worst came to Taeil’s mind. Did something bad happen? Did Hyuck run off? Surely something happened. There was a possibility that the boy ran off after what happened yesterday, and Taeil couldn’t live with himself if he left things off with Donghyuck on a negative note. 

The man was walking around the large plaza and on his way, he stumbled upon some of Donghyuck’s friends. The boys greeted Taeil politely and Taeil stopped them from walking away. 

“Have you seen Hyuck?” Taeil asked. 

Jaemin and Yangyang exchanged glances. 

“Isn’t he with you?” Jaemin asked and Taeil shook his head. “Weird... Maybe he’s still with Mark? Last I heard, Mark had something to say to Hyuck, so maybe that’s where he is,” the boy suggested. 

“No, that’s not right,” Yangyang chimed in. “I saw Mark with Jeno and Hyuck wasn’t with them.” 

Taeil wasn’t reassured by those answers at all. “Where’s Mark?” 

Yangyang pointed to where he last saw Mark and Taeil quickly rushed in said direction. 

Just as Yangyang said, Mark was there. 

“Mark!” Taeil called out, successfully grabbing the boy’s attention. 

Mark waved, waiting for Taeil to make his way over to him. He offered Taeil a polite smile – the same one that convinced Taeil that Mark was the right person for Donghyuck. Mark was charming and sweet with a heart of gold. He was goofy but smart, and he was an overall great boy, so Taeil was sure that he’d be the perfect match for Hyuck. 

“Morning,” Mark said, the boy next to him offering Taeil a greeting too. 

Yangyang was right, Hyuck wasn’t with Mark and Jeno. 

“Have you seen Hyuck?” Taeil asked. 

The two young men looked at each other. “No,” Mark replied. “Why? Has something happened?” 

“Wasn’t he with you?” Taeil questioned. 

“Well...” Mark scratched his neck, head tilted slightly to the side. “He was supposed to come to me last night but he called it off last minute. I wanted to talk to him about...” Mark’s voice trailed off; eyes averted from Taeil. “Anyway, I haven’t seen him. Though I might have an idea where he is?” 

“And where’s that?” 

This time it was Jeno who spoke. “He was with these three older men last time I saw him.” 

“Yeah,” Mark chimed in. “With his umm... _potential dads_ as he called them.” 

Taeil sighed. Of course. Of all the places and people he could be with, he had to be with those three. Donghyuck did seem to be close with the men, clinging onto them after his confrontation with Taeil. 

“Thanks,” Taeil said. Before he walked off, he halted. “Do you by any chance know where they could be?” 

“The cove?” Jeno suggested. 

“The cove?” 

“One of them had a boat,” Mark explained. 

“Ah,” Taeil acknowledged. 

With that, Taeil walked off. He made his way in the direction of the port, taking a detour down by the coast. He jumped down from a small cliff, landing steadily on the warm sand beneath. 

Taeil continued to walk until he found himself at a cove, and guessing by the fact he caught a glimpse of a private boat, Taeil was certain this was the cove mentioned by Mark and Jeno. It was a beautiful spot – one which many tourists would probably never get to see, always too busy with other details of the island to take a moment to explore its natural allure. 

As he got nearer, two figures made themselves known. 

Sitting on foldable chairs by the calm water gently crashing against the shore were two men. Taeil instantly recognised his son, and a few moments later, he could also make out who the other man was. 

Yuta. 

The two seemed to be chattering away. About what? Taeil couldn’t tell. 

“Hyuck,” Taeil called out when he got close enough to the men. 

The boy in question whipped his head in Taeil’s direction, his eyes wide. “Dad? Wha- what are you doing here?” 

“I was worried sick,” Taeil stated, hastily walking over to Donghyuck. Once he got into an arm's length, Taeil threw his arms around Donghyuck, hugging him tightly. “You weren’t in your room and I couldn’t find you anywhere. I thought you ran off angry at me.” 

“I- I wouldn’t do that,” Donghyuck assured. 

Taeil used to think the same way, yet he still ran away from his own parents on bad terms. Anything could happen. 

“We didn’t mean to scare ya,” Yuta said. Taeil completely forgot the man was also present. “We all lost track of time. And don’t worry, Hyuck here didn’t sleep out in the cold.” 

That hadn’t even crossed Taeil’s mind at first. But as long as Donghyuck was taken care off, then Taeil wouldn’t panic any more than need be. 

“Yeah, I slept in Johnny’s yacht. He has a yacht, dad!” 

“Don’t need to tell me,” Taeil muttered, looking over to the vessel in question. Johnny’s wealth wasn’t something that Taeil needed reminding of. “He’s certainly upgraded since last time,” he added under his breath. The ship was different to the one Johnny came cruising in last time – the old one had actual sails. 

Taeil wouldn’t mind taking a ride on a yacht one day. Not from Johnny though; that’s the last person Taeil would get on a boat with. 

“Anyway, we better get going,” Taeil said to his son. He wanted to talk about yesterday with Donghyuck but he didn’t want Yuta listening in on their personal issues. 

“So soon?” Yuta asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

“We have lots of things to do,” Taeil replied. “You know, wedding preparations and all.” 

Yuta chuckled. “Right. I wouldn’t know. But have fun.” 

“We will,” Taeil said, finding his own reply awkward. 

Taeil was about to take Donghyuck back home, only for Donghyuck to slip away from him and his hold. 

“Actually... I just realised that I have this very important thing to do alone,” Donghyuck said. 

“What thing?” Taeil questioned. 

“You know! The thing! It’s very important.” 

“Talking to Mark?” 

“Ye- umm...” Donghyuck’s enthusiasm dropped all of a sudden. He stroked his arm, biting down on his bottom lip. “That’s for later. A different thing. I’m- I’ll go now. Have fun,” the boy said, rushing away from Taeil and Yuta, only leaving Taeil utterly confused. 

“Not a good liar, is he?” Yuta mused with a faint chuckle. 

“He’s a great liar,” Taeil uttered, watching as his son ran along the beach. “He’s just bad with hiding his emotions.” 

“So the opposite of you,” Yuta said. 

Taeil looked over to the man, his brows furrowed. “Was that supposed to be an insult?” 

“Depends how you take it,” Yuta replied, leaning back in the foldable chair, his arms behind his back. “I was just making an observation.” 

“Well you’re just like me then,” Taeil said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re like a brick wall.” 

“Thank you,” the man said, smiling as if he had no cares in the world. “I think that’s why we clicked so well.” 

“And why we never got anywhere,” Taeil pointed out. 

“You’re right about that. We were quite the pair, don’t you think?” 

“That’s debateable.” 

“Well, I think we were,” Yuta said. He looked up to Taeil, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun. “Wanna sit down?” 

Taeil was split on the matter. He knew that there was no point in sitting down with Yuta other than to reminisce about the past, but he also wanted to sit down and talk to someone that wasn’t just the same few neighbours and people on the island. 

His voice of reason was also highly useless right now. All that could be heard in Taeil’s head were the same three voices of his friends arguing. Even when they weren’t around, their arguments still plagued the man’s mind. 

“Sure,” Taeil replied in spite of himself, sitting beside Yuta. 

For a while, the men said nothing, simply enjoying the soothing sound of the waves and wind. Moments like these were exactly why Taeil never regretted settling down on the island; where else could he possibly find such peace and tranquillity? 

Once, when he was still young, Taeil dreamed of the big city; he dreamed of skyscrapers and modern architecture, the sound of streets bustling with life. Yet once he found this island, all that his heart yearned for was flipped on its side. Now all he wanted was this. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Taeil glanced at Yuta who was enjoying himself in the sun, his short-sleeved shirt completely unbuttoned, showing off his toned chest. He seemed at peace too. 

“I have to ask,” Taeil said, breaking the silence. “Why did you come?” 

Yuta clicked his tongue. “You know, I keep asking myself that too. I mean, what we had was years ago and it didn’t even last that long, yet I still wanted to come see you after all this time,” the man stated. “At first I was kinda shocked if I’m being honest. I wasn’t surprised that you had a kid since you always said you wanted to settle down, but then,” Yuta let out a humoured exhale, “I see that it’s a wedding invitation and I sat there thinking that maybe... maybe you mentioned me. Now I know that that wasn’t really the case, but a part of me was hoping that you still remembered me.” 

“It’s hard to forget you,” Taeil said, smiling when Yuta grinned at him. His smile was contagious, that was still the case after all these years. 

“I thought we could give it another shot,” Yuta continued. “Though you didn’t seem too happy to see me. I don’t blame you though, I did ditch you after all.” 

Taeil rolled his eyes. “We knew each other for like a month, honestly I was being way too dramatic and naïve. As if you’d drop everything to start a new life with a stranger.” 

Yuta hummed. “I wanted it though,” he admitted. “I wanted a new life, and I wouldn’t mind if it was with you. I was just... me.” 

“No hard feelings,” Taeil said, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his heart. “It’s all in the past anyway.” 

“If you say so. All in the past. But...” 

“But?” Taeil looked at Yuta, waiting for him to continue. Yuta seemed shy in the moment and Taeil couldn’t help but find it rather cute. Yuta always radiated this confident, self-assured, suave aura, but he was still quite easy to fluster without even trying. 

Yuta brought his gaze up from the sand, turning to Taeil with a warm smile. “What would you say to spending the day with me? Just like Athens?” 

It was hard to contain the grin growing across Taeil’s face, so he gave in. 

“Just like Athens?” 

Yuta nodded. 

Taeil might as well have some fun. “That’s a yes from me,” he said with a smile. 

“Awesome! Let’s go,” Yuta said, jumping out of his seat. “Come on!” 

“Like, right now?” 

“Yeah! Gotta make the most of the day, so get your cute ass up and let’s get going.” 

Taeil laughed heartily, reaching for the hand Yuta was offering him. Yuta pulled him up, the distance between them the same as when they used to spend their days and nights together. Taeil didn’t mind the proximity, letting himself and his walls go. 

And Taeil didn’t regret that in the slightest. He didn’t regret it when Yuta held his hand, dragging him every which way despite knowing far less about his surroundings than Taeil. He didn’t regret it when Yuta made him laugh as if he was completely worry free. He didn’t regret it at all. 

Yuta was awed by absolutely everything which only amused Taeil. 

The hours he spent with Yuta, Taeil felt like the same nineteen-year-old that just ran away from home, his eyes wide and heart open to anything. It’s been far too long since Taeil felt such great joy. 

Maybe his friends were right; maybe this was exactly what Taeil needed. 

The sun was beginning to set and the men were still together. They left the main bustling centre of the island, satiating their hunger and thirst at the small family owned restaurant Taeil was quite fond of. Yuta seemed to enjoy it greatly so that’s all that mattered. 

With the stunning view of the sunset, the men decided to take a stroll down the beach, slowly approaching the cove where they met. 

“This really is a beautiful place,” Yuta mused. “I’m kinda jealous you get to see this every day.” 

“It is magical,” Taeil agreed. “Though storms are a pain.” 

“Fair. But they don’t happen constantly, so I’d say I’m still jealous.” 

“You could always move- not specifically here, but you know what I mean.” 

Yuta nodded. “It would be nice. Maybe in a few years. I can’t really dip now after just starting my own business.” 

“I get that. If you decide to move here though, I can find you some place nice.” 

“You better keep your word on that.” 

The men walked for a bit longer, stopping when they saw two men by the yacht. They were most definitely Kun and Johnny. 

“So they’re not dead,” Taeil muttered. Yuta snorted, nodding. 

“We didn’t wanna get in your way,” Yuta explained. “They probably stayed here the whole day.” 

Taeil frowned. “There’s no need to do that. I said don’t get in my way, that doesn’t mean you can’t walk about.” 

“Well, I got in your way today,” Yuta pointed out. “Will you be as kind to them?” 

Taeil didn’t reply. 

“Anyway, I had fun today,” Yuta stated happily. “It was nice to catch up after so long.” 

“It was.” 

Taeil, unknown to him, smiled softly. He really did enjoy himself today, and it almost pained him to say goodbye so soon. One day together after years apart didn’t feel right at all. And, Taeil hated to admit it, but he felt a tug at his heart when he thought of leaving Yuta after such a wonderful day. 

It didn’t look like either of them wanted to part ways just yet. 

“It’s getting late,” Taeil pointed out with no intention of moving. 

“It is.” 

“We should probably call it a day.” 

“We should,” Taeil agreed. 

After a brief silence, the men laughed together. 

“I didn’t think this would feel so weird,” Yuta stated. “I don’t wanna say goodbye just yet.” 

“Same here.” 

“So... is the water warm?” Yuta asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

“Wanna find out?” 

“You bet I do,” Yuta replied cheerfully. 

Taeil grabbed onto Yuta’s wrist, dragging the man after himself as he ran into the water. It wasn’t freezing, but it could be warmer. 

Still, the two didn’t complain as they splashed about, bodies half submerged in water, their clothes soaked after they completely forgot about taking them off. It was all good though, it felt more fun like this. 

As they splashed water in each other’s faces, they also drifted closer together until all they could do was look deeply into their eyes. Taeil’s breath hitched, his heart racing at the distance between them. After being deprived of the warmth of another’s body for so long, after not having someone look at him the way Yuta did, eyes warm and dark staring right through him, Taeil found himself weak. 

He missed that swirl at the pit of his stomach – the butterflies fluttering around. 

Surprisingly it was Taeil who made the first move. He was the one to reach out, stroking Yuta’s face, wiping away some of the droplets of water running down from his hair. He was the one that took the lead – something that he hasn’t done for what felt like an entire lifetime. 

Yuta smiled, leaning into the touch. 

It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him. 

But that would be taking things too far. 

Noticing Taeil’s hesitation, Yuta spoke up. “This really does remind me of our first night,” he said with a subtle smile on his lips. “The talking, walking around the city only to end up on the beach after the sun fell. You kissed me too.” He paused, the silence consuming them. “I wish you kissed me again.” 

“I wish I could,” Taeil said quietly. 

“But you won’t.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Yuta smiled, shaking his head. “It’s fine, I promise. I don’t think I’d kiss me either if I was you. I know you don’t want another fling, and I can’t promise you I’ll stay and commit. Even if I wish I could.” 

“We just weren’t meant to be,” Taeil said, dropping his hand to Yuta’s shoulder. 

“It’s a shame really. You really are someone I’d like to spend my life with. But I really can’t bring myself to it.” Yuta laughed wistfully. “I really haven’t changed a lot in these twenty years.” 

“As long as you’re happy.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Yuta murmured. “Maybe one day. In a different life.” 

After that, the men decided to part ways. It was the right thing to do, and as they went their separate ways, Taeil felt lighter, finally letting go of the emotional baggage he never realised he carried. 

_***_ _Knowing me, knowing you_   
_There is nothing we can do***_

Taeil still hadn’t had the chance to speak to Donghyuck about what he wanted to. He planned on doing that as soon as he possibly could, however that wouldn’t happen in the nearest few hours since Donghyuck was off the island for the day, travelling with his friends to pick up their suits for the wedding. 

There was something off though and Taeil was sure of it. The look on Mark’s face made that very clear. When Taeil tried to ask what happened, Mark excused himself and rushed off. 

But what could Taeil possibly do? 

“It’ll be fine,” Ten assured. 

“It’s probably just last-minute wedding stress,” Doyoung added. “They’ll be fine.” 

“I know,” Taeil said with a sigh afterwards. “But everything’s a mess and it’s really not helping that they’re acting like this.” 

“They’ll be fine,” another man joined in. Taeil looked over his shoulder, noticing Kun was standing behind their table. He wore a kind smile, eyes warm as he looked at Taeil. 

“And what are you doing here?” Doyoung asked sharply. After their little discussion earlier, it didn’t take a genius to tell he wasn’t exactly fond of Kun. Though, Taeil had to admit, Doyoung’s reason for disliking the man wasn’t the strongest. 

“I was getting something to eat,” Kun replied. “But I overheard you talking so, here I am.” 

“We can see that,” Ten muttered. 

Kun looked over at Taeil, an almost wary expression written over his features. “Can I sit?” 

“I don’t know, can you?” Doyoung replied. 

Kun chuckled. 

“You can,” Taeil said. 

“Not there!” Ten rushed, placing his foot on the seat Kun was about to take. “It’s taken.” 

“By your foot?” 

“Yes, because my foot eats too,” Ten replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “It’s Taeyong’s,” he explained, pointing out the plate in front of the seat and the jacket strung over the back of the seat. “Are you blind?” 

“I do need glasses, so a bit,” Kun stated. “I’ll get another chair then.” 

Whilst Kun was gone, Ten leaned in and whispered to his friends. “I don’t like him.” 

“Same,” Doyoung agreed. 

“You’re being dramatic,” Taeil groaned. “Though I’m impressed you two actually agree on something. It’s a nice change.” 

The two men humphed. 

“And I’m back,” Kun exclaimed cheerily, sitting himself next to Taeil. “Thanks for letting me join,” he added, shooting Taeil a bright smile, his dimples being shown off. “I would’ve left you be but Yuta said that- that you wouldn’t kill me if I got in the way.” 

“The day’s still young,” Ten mused. “Anything’s possible.” 

Kun laughed awkwardly. 

“He’s joking,” Taeil assured. 

“Or am I?” 

Taeil rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Now with Kun around, Taeil didn’t know how to act. Hopefully nothing awkward or uncomfortable will happen, though who really knew? Last night with Yuta was utterly spontaneous yet it managed being quite enjoyable, so maybe that would end up being the case with Kun too. 

It would be great if that was the case. 

The men started chattering amongst themselves, though the conversation kept dying out here and there. At least that was the case until Taeyong arrived. 

Taeyong noticed the number of men around the table grew since he left. At first he looked apprehensive, yet the moment he noticed it was Kun that was sat by Taeil’s side, his smile grew and he walked with a pep in his step. 

“Well look who we have here,” Taeyong said, greeting Kun. He sat down in his seat, dusting some of the sand off it. 

“Hi,” Kun said, waving at Taeyong, nodding his head slightly. 

Somehow an awkward silence enveloped the group and Taeil squirmed in his seat. 

Thankfully, Taeyong spoke up. 

“You know what, I just remembered that we made plans for today,” he said, pointing between himself, Ten and Doyoung. “I completely forgot. We should probably go now.” 

“What?” Ten uttered, mouth stuffed with his food. 

“You heard me; we’re going.” 

Taeil wanted to laugh. Taeyong’s excuse was just as bad as Donghyuck’s. 

“I haven’t finished yet!” 

“I’ll get you something later,” Taeyong said, promptly getting out of his chair and grabbing his things. He then dragged Ten out of his seat, swiftly moving to drag Doyoung out too. “We’ll see you around!” 

Taeyong really did the most. He must have liked the idea of Taeil and Kun together. It was quite sweet, but he honestly didn’t have to go out of his way to have the men be together. Even Taeil knew his attempts would be fruitless. 

“And then there were two,” Kun said. 

“Sorry about them. They’re a lot to take in.” 

“It’s all good,” Kun stated. “I like your friends. And trust me, I’ve met worse.” 

“That sounds impossible, but I’ll take your word for it,” Taeil said. 

“Trust me, when you’ve visited the places I’ve visited and met all the people I’ve met, those three are nothing in comparison.” 

Taeil hummed. “So... Mr pilot. How’s that treating you?” 

“Good,” Kun replied without hesitation. “Really good. I’m currently on a short vacation. Hence why I’m here.” 

“Sorry,” Taeil apologised. 

“For what?” 

“For acting like a dick,” Taeil replied. “Probably ruined your vacation.” 

“Ah, forget about that,” Kun said, dismissing everything. “This is still by far the best vacation I’ve had in ages. But I wasn’t expecting that type of greeting, I’ll be honest,” he explained, laughing. “I thought you knew about the invitations.” 

Taeil sighed, shaking his head. 

“Either way, it’s a pleasure to be here. It’s nice to see you again.” 

“It is,” Taeil agreed. 

“We should catch up! I’m sure there’s plenty to talk about.” 

“If you’re interested about Donghyuck or running a hotel, I have plenty of stories. If not... well tough luck.” 

“I’d love to hear about that,” Kun said. “I honestly admire you for raising Hyuck by yourself. He’s- he’s quite the personality.” 

Taeil had to agree. Donghyuck really was the best thing to have happened to Taeil. He never planned to have a child so early in life – he didn’t even know his ex was pregnant until after Donghyuck’s birth – but taking Donghyuck in was the best choice of Taeil’s life. He wouldn’t trade his son for anything in the entire universe. 

“He really admires you,” Kun continued. “He wouldn’t stop talking about you. Even when we asked him about himself.” Kun chuckled, finding Donghyuck’s behaviour rather amusing and charming. 

Hearing Kun say all that, Taeil wanted nothing more than to speak to his son as soon as possible. 

“You okay?” Kun asked, taking note of Taeil’s sullen expression. 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m good. Just... I still haven’t talked to Hyuck properly after I kind of snapped at him.” 

“Ahh... for what it’s worth, I don’t think you need to worry.” 

“I can’t help it,” Taeil said, chuckling at himself. “Worrying is my speciality.” 

“I find that hard to believe. You’re too much of a free spirit to worry so much.” 

“Things change.” 

Kun hummed in acknowledgement. “True. Listen,” he said abruptly, shifting his body to face Taeil. “I know it’s been twenty years and things aren’t like they used to be... but would you maybe want to take a stroll together? Like the good old days? I won’t try anything, I promise.” 

“I don’t see why not,” Taeil responded, getting up from his seat. “Want a tour of the hotel? It’s actually bigger that it seems.” 

“Oh, how intriguing. I’d love to see it,” Kun said, standing up and walking side by side with Taeil. 

Taeil led Kun in the direction of the hotel, chatting about nothing in particular, mostly discussing Kun’s career and all the places he’s seen over the past two decades. Taeil was impressed, albeit somewhat jealous; ever since he settled down on the island, Taeil hasn’t exactly been far beyond the borders of Greece. It’s not like he couldn’t travel, or that Donghyuck got in the way or anything, it had to do partially with Taeil managing the hotel all by himself, as well as the fact that Taeil was somewhat scared of going back into the world. 

Though scared might not be the right word to use. 

Taeil wasn’t scared of travelling – far from it actually – but the thought of leaving what was his home, even if for a week, made the man feel strange. What if he finds a place that’s better? What if he meets someone and has an affair, only to have to leave broken hearted? 

There were so many _what if'_ s that Taeil didn’t know what to do with himself. 

But listening to Kun talk with such excitement and passion, Taeil wanted to try. 

The question was if he could. Could he ever even dream of travelling? Once Donghyuck leaves, there’ll be nobody to run the hotel in his absence, and though he could look for someone to fill the empty spot, the idea of handing his hard work, his blood, sweat and tears to someone else to take care of just didn’t sit right with him. 

It would be nice to travel again. 

“What’s that?” Kun asked, pointing to a picture hung up in the foyer. 

“That’s the hotel,” Taeil replied, smiling as he looked at the photograph. It was him back when he received the delipidated villa from one of the locals. It was barely standing at the time and Taeil had quite a few accidents in the past when he tried refurbishing the building. 

“Seriously?” Kun sounded utterly shocked. “But it’s... it’s garbage.” 

Taeil laughed. “Oh I know. A lot of work went into making her look the way she does now, and she’s still nowhere near done,” he declared. “Also, I broke a few bones.” 

“You serious?” Kun asked, whipping his head around, eyes wide. 

“Unfortunately. It was a good laugh though.” 

“Doesn’t sound like it, but if you think so,” Kun muttered, looking back to the photo. “Was this before Hyuck?” 

"I got the building before Hyuck, but the picture was taken when he was with me already,” Taeil explained. He pointed over to another photo that was hung a bit further away. In the picture, Taeil was holding a baby Hyuck, smiling brightly with the rotting villa behind him. 

He never saw the villa as a hassle or as a decaying corpse; he always looked at it in awe, thinking of all the things it could be. And after Donghyuck’s arrival, Taeil was determined to make it the perfect place for his son to grow up in – a place that he could always come back to with fondness, never having to fear that he won’t have a place to go. 

“What a duo,” Kun said earnestly. 

Taeil nodded, head tilted to the side. He remembers that day well. He remembers how the sun felt on his skin, the way Donghyuck gurgled, his small hands reaching out for Taeil, wrapping his hand around Taeil’s pinky. The boy was already a year old at the time and so curious of the world around him. 

Donghyuck still had that look in his eyes, all full of wonder and eagerness. Taeil can only hope that his son never losses that bright light within him. 

“Is that a thumb?” Kun muttered, looking closer at one of the photos. 

“Yeah, Johnny di-” Taeil stopped himself, his throat going tight and his stomach dropping. “Yes,” he said, trying to act like everything was fine though Kun clearly heard him and noticed how he acted at the mention of the man. “Anyway, there’s more to see. Come on.” 

Kun didn’t pry and stepped back, following after Taeil. 

Taeil showed Kun around, and in the end he rather enjoyed himself. Kun was fun to be around, but that didn’t come as much of a surprise. Taeil had enjoyed Kun’s company when they were young and he didn’t expect that to change even after all these years. 

But as they talked and walked together, Taeil didn’t have great hopes of anything more with Kun. Just like Yuta, Kun was far too much like his old self. That wasn’t bad per se, but it didn’t bode well for their relationship. 

Taeil adored Kun when they were younger, and quite frankly he had dreamt of a life with him. Kun was reliable, kind, funny, charming and everything in between, but he could never be Taeil’s. His goals and dreams were far too big and Taeil wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he had to stifle said dreams and keep Kun grounded. 

They were an unfortunate pair really. 

“Do you have any plans after the wedding?” Kun asked, walking with his hands behind his back. The sun was slowly setting, colouring the sky in breath-taking shades of pinks and oranges, practically unreal at how beautiful it looked. 

“Same old,” Taeil replied. “The hotel isn’t gonna run itself. Besides, I don’t have anywhere to go, anybody to see. I’ll just stay here.” 

“Alone?” 

Taeil looked down at his feet, kicking small pebbles standing in his way. “Alone,” Taeil confirmed. He clicked his tongue, looking back up and shrugging his shoulders. “Nothing I can do about it.” 

“That’s not true,” Kun said, voice soft. 

Taeil cocked his brow. “What? Are you insinuating that we get together?” 

“Well... would it be that bad?” 

Would it? 

“In theory? No. In practice? Probably,” Taeil answered. “Knowing me and knowing you, there’s nothing we can do to make this work. I know you know that too.” 

Though he seemed to want to argue, Kun nodded. “I wish we gave it a shot back then. And I would be willing to try again,” he admitted. 

“It wouldn’t work. I’m not going to give up this place and I can’t make you change your entire life to come live here. From everything you’ve said, your job gives you joy and I don’t want to take that away from you. Besides, would you be by my side every day?” 

Kun sighed. 

“Let’s face it. We weren’t meant to be. Maybe in the past we could, but things are different now. You said so yourself: things aren’t like they used to be. I’m sorry.” 

The younger man smiled, gently bumping his shoulder against Taeil. “No hard feelings,” he said, showing a slight hint of sadness but that faded away quickly. “Just a heat of the moment idea. Wishful thinking, you know?” 

Taeil hummed. “I know.” 

“But can we at least keep in touch? We might have only shared a month and a day, but I do like you. If not in the romantic way, then as a friend.” 

“I’d like that,” Taeil said, grinning softly. “But I have to warn you, I can talk for hours over the phone.” 

“You better. Once I’m on a roll you can’t get me off the phone.” 

The two chuckled, walking on under the soft, pink sky. 

“I think I should get going,” Kun said after a few more minutes of aimless walking. “All this sun has me tired.” 

“It was fun catching up.” 

“Have to agree,” Kun said, coming to a standstill. “This isn’t a goodbye though. There’s still a few days left.” 

“You better have a nice suit. I can’t have you coming in wearing a Hawaiian shirt.” 

Kun snorted. “Don’t worry. I’ll dress fit for the occasion. I won’t ruin the wedding photo, I promise.” 

“Good,” Taeil, letting out an amused sigh. Before Kun left, Taeil stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist. He swallowed. “I’m glad you came,” he stated. “I really am.” 

“I’m glad too. Night, Taeil.” 

“Night, Kun.” 

_***_ _When you're gone_   
_How can I even try to go_ _on?*_ _**_

Taeil decided to stay out for a bit longer after he and Kun pared ways. There were still so many hours of the day left that it would be a shame to waste them by going home. Though, Donghyuck should have come back already, so maybe it was worth going back to talk to him. 

But that could wait. Taeil needed some time to himself. After all, he has had a pretty eventful couple of days. 

Despite his initial reaction, Taeil was actually glad that he got the chance to talk with Yuta and Kun. He felt like he was finally letting go of the emotional baggage he’s been hauling around for all those years. 

But of course, there was still a lot left that Taeil needed to let go of. 

Yet it was too hard. He couldn’t bear to look at Johnny, let alone talk to the man. He knew he had to do it if he truly wanted to free himself, but how could he possibly muster the courage to do so? 

Taeil kicked at stones on the path, hearing the faint scatter they made as they skid across the surface. 

Even if he tried to talk to Johnny, what could he possibly say? Well, he had an idea, but the thing is, did Taeil have the strength to say anything to the man? Could he even muster up the courage to say anything, to give Johnny a piece of his mind? He would like to believe that he could, but it was quite obvious that that wasn’t the case. 

It wouldn’t surprise Taeil if he ended up purposefully avoiding Johnny for the man’s entire stay on the island. 

Yet fate loved to play nasty tricks on him. 

“He’s avoiding me,” Mark murmured from further beyond. Taeil could see the boy sat on a stone wall under the draping branches of a tree. “Every time he sees me, he makes an excuse and leaves,” he continued, airing his grievances. “I think he hates me.” 

Surprisingly, the voice heard next wasn’t from one of Mark’s friends. 

But Taeil recognised it immediately. How could he possibly forget? How could he ever forget such a sweet, warm voice? 

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Johnny said, rubbing has hand on Mark’s back. “Maybe he’s just scared,” he suggested, comforting Mark with his touch. 

Taeil moved to the side, hiding half of his body behind a wall. 

“Of what? It’s not like he knows what I wanna say,” Mark continued, the irritation clear in his tone. “It’s not like I don’t love him! I- I wouldn’t leave him but it seems like he thinks that I will. I just... I don’t think we should get married- yet. I want to marry him, but not now.” 

Since when was that the case? And why didn’t Taeil know anything about this? 

“Well... what have you said to him so far?” Johnny questioned, tilting his head in a questioning manner. 

“That we need to talk.” 

Johnny snorted. “Yeah, no wonder he’s panicking. Have you never seen any movies or anything? You never start with _we need to talk_ ,” he explained. 

Personal experience on Johnny’s part. He knows better than anyone that that never ends well. 

And so does Taeil. 

“What else am I supposed to say?” 

Johnny shrugged. “You have to think of something. But whatever you do decide to say, you should probably do that before the wedding. It’ll spare you the pain later on.” 

Mark nodded. His eyes were fixed on his fidgeting hands. There was no doubt that he was nervous. 

“I don’t think he wants to leave,” Mark stated. “Every time I mentioned travelling and settling elsewhere, he just... I can tell he doesn’t want it.” 

“Have you talked about it?” 

The young boy hummed. “Yeah, but each time he just says that he’s nervous of travelling but that he wants it. And I think he does, but he also doesn’t want to, if you get what I mean.” 

“I do,” Johnny replied. “You think there’s something holding him back?” 

Mark nodded. 

It wasn’t hard to tell what was holding Donghyuck back. 

It was Taeil. 

“He loves his dad and I think leaving him alone terrifies him. Well, maybe saddens him more than anything. You know, they really only have each other,” Mark said, a sorry smile on his lips. 

Hearing Mark talk, Taeil wanted to cry. The tears were already welling behind his eyes, threatening to spill out any time soon. 

“I don’t know who would be more heartbroken if we do leave: Hyuck or Taeil.” Mark looked at Johnny, exhaling before straightening his back and sitting back. He chuckled airily, planting his hands on his thighs. “You know, when he told me he was going to invite you three, I honestly had no idea what he was thinking. I even-” Mark paused, his face dark for a split second. “I said a few things I regret... But I think I get it now. It really was a last-ditch effort to find his dad someone,” he elaborated. “Hyuckie has honestly tried a lot over the years but nothing worked so I guess this was the only thing left. It’s a pretty hopeless attempt though.” 

Johnny sucked in his bottom lip, nodding bitterly. 

“You should talk to Hyuck,” Johnny suggested. 

“I’ve tried.” 

“Then try harder,” Johnny said. “Throw rocks at his window and climb into his room if you have to. Just don’t fall down.” 

Mark laughed. “I can already hear him calling me an idiot.” 

“You should get going, Romeo.” 

The boy rolled his eyes, jumping off from the wall, landing with a soft thump. 

“Oh, and Mark?” Johnny called out, causing Mark to turn around. “Don’t forget to tell him you love him.” 

Mark laughed. “I won’t.” 

Satisfied, Johnny grinned and let Mark walk off in the direction of the hotel. The boy slowly grew smaller with each step he made, vanishing from Taeil’s sight in a moment’s time. 

The road was shrouded in silence. Even the slightest movement could be heard and Taeil didn’t want to be spotted. 

“It’s not nice to listen in on other people’s business,” Johnny said, his gaze directed up at the sky, feet swinging carelessly. 

Taeil’s been busted. 

“You can come out now,” Johnny said, finally looking over to the white wall Taeil hid himself behind. “I won’t hurt you.” 

Understanding there was no point in keeping himself hidden, Taeil cleared his throat and stepped from behind the wall, taking unsure steps closer to Johnny. This was the first time in years that the two men were alone and that thought alone had Taeil’s heart racing, his palms sweating. 

Johnny’s eyes never left Taeil as he approached him. 

They were both as petrified as the other. 

“Hey,” Johnny said quietly, a subtle, pained yet enamoured curve to his lips. 

“Hey,” Taeil repeated, hugging himself for comfort. 

“Wanna sit?” 

“I’m fine,” Taeil replied, his feet glued to the ground he stood on, body heavy and immovable like a boulder. 

Johnny nodded, his chestnut hair falling over his eyes. Taeil wanted to reach out and brush the strands away, however his body was frozen, incapable of making even the slightest movement. In the end, Johnny ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back. 

He looked just like he did twenty years ago if not for the few wrinkles here and there. He was just as handsome as all those years ago. 

A silence fell upon the men for what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more than two or three minutes. 

Taeil dropped his gaze, focusing on the sound of the sea and the gentle breeze filtering through the luscious green shrubbery. There was no way he could possibly say anything right now. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to. 

“There’s probably nothing I can say right now to fix things, is there?” Johnny asked, the look in his eyes somber. 

Taeil didn’t reply, only locking gazes with the younger man. 

“Nothing at all?” 

“What do you think?” Taeil responded, his stance stern. “Do you think there’s anything?” 

Johnny sighed. “I tried,” he uttered. “I tried to reach out to you.” 

“Well you clearly didn’t try hard enough, did you?” 

“I came back,” the younger stated, getting down from the wall. 

Even now, Johnny towered over Taeil. 

“And then you left,” Taeil pointed out, taking a step back from the taller man. “You really tried so hard, didn’t you? So hard that you didn’t even mention you were already married!” 

“I-” Johnny attempted to reach out for Taeil, only for the older man to swat his hand away. “I wanted to tell you.” 

“But you didn’t,” Taeil seethed. “I had to find out myself through a fucking picture! Do you- do you even comprehend how much that hurt me? Did you even think for moment about how I’d feel seeing you with your wife? Oh wait! How could I forget; your pregnant wife!” 

“Taeil...” 

“What? What do you possibly have to say?” Taeil snapped, feeling himself burning up with rage. A pained rage, but rage nevertheless. “Was it funny to you?” 

“What? No!” 

“Oh, you didn’t find it funny? You didn’t find it funny, torturing me by making me believe we could have something real, only to leave me? You didn’t find it funny messing with my feelings?” 

“Of course I didn’t,” Johnny replied, desperate to have Taeil listen to him. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I really wanted to be with you – I still do.” 

Taeil scoffed. “I find that hard to believe,” he muttered. “Honestly fuck you. Fuck you for getting my hopes up and then leaving me in the dust. Fuck you for leaving me alone, and fuck you for leaving Hyuck.” 

With every step Johnny took forward, Taeil took one back until he eventually backed himself into a wall. 

Johnny didn’t let him go, his hands on either side of Taeil’s head. 

“Don’t go, please,” Johnny pleaded, his cry carrying sheer sadness. “Please.” 

“You never listened when I said the same words,” Taeil said. “Why should I listen to you now?” 

“Because I love you,” Johnny replied, not an ounce of uncertainty as he spoke. “Because I never stopped loving you.” 

Taeil bit the inside of his cheek, fighting with himself to keep his expression stone cold. Yet all he wanted was to cry. His vision was becoming blurry from hot tears; his throat ached as he held himself back; his heart twisting the more he looked at Johnny. 

“I tried everything,” Johnny said, voice wavering. “I know I hurt you and I hate myself for that every day, because you were the only good thing in my life. You made me feel alive and no matter how hard I tried, I could never forget you. How am I supposed to go on without you?” 

“You’ve managed well so far,” Taeil pointed out. “Now go.” 

“I won’t” Johnny replied sternly. “Not this time. Not without a fight.” 

Torn between what he should do, Taeil pushed Johnny away. He rushed away, only for Johnny to follow after him. He was unrelenting and Taeil didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. 

“You really should go now, make it three for three.” 

“No.” 

Taeil groaned, laughing at Johnny’s behaviour. “God you’re persistent! Doesn’t it get tiring?” 

“I’ll never get tired if it’s for you,” Johnny replied whole-heartedly. “I’ve already come this far and I won’t let you go without a fight.” 

“You wouldn’t have even come if you didn’t get an invite,” Taeil pointed out. “You shouldn’t have come.” 

“I was scared. And yes, I probably wouldn’t have come, but it would have eaten me alive until the day I died so I’m glad I came. I’m glad I stopped being a coward. I’m glad that I’m here and that I at least got to see you again. Even if you hate me.” 

Taeil stopped walking, the tears finally catching up to him. He wiped at his eyes, looking up and away to force them back down to no avail. 

“Taeil...” 

“What happened?” Taeil asked meekly. “We had it so good. Was I not enough?” 

“You were more than enough,” Johnny stated, warily taking small steps closer to Taeil. “I told you: it wasn’t up to me. It was a different time back then, you know that. I wanted to come back but I couldn’t. I thought that- that maybe if I took over the company and saved up, that I could come back and give you the life you deserved. But I couldn’t. But I’m here now.” 

“For how long though?” 

“For as long as you’ll let me. I love you.” 

“You don’t,” Taeil argued. “You can’t possibly love me after twenty years.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong. You’re the only person I’ve ever truly loved.” 

Taeil sobbed, cursing at himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. 

“It’s always been you,” Johnny resumed, walking around Taeil to face him. “Nobody’s ever made me feel like you did. Nobody’s ever loved me, touched me, hurt me, the way that you did. I was made only for you. My heart was made to love you.” 

The older man laughed through his tears; the sound strained. He lightly punched Johnny’s chest a few times, feeling himself slowly fall apart with every passing second. “Why do you have to be like this? Why can’t you just let go?” He asked, unsure who he was directing the question at. 

“I’m incapable of letting you go,” Johnny replied. “Simple as that. But if...” Johnny exhaled shakily, wearing his heart on his sleeve. “If you really want me to leave, if you _really_ can’t even bear to look at me, tell me. Kill the love I have for you once and for all and I promise I’ll never bother you again. Just please, _please_ do it quickly,” he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Kill me quickly.” 

He couldn’t. 

Somewhere deep inside, they both knew that they missed each other the same. 

“Taeil...” 

“I can’t,” the older declared. “Not now. I need time.” 

Time. What a stupid excuse. He’s had twenty years already. 

“Wha-” 

“Give me time,” Taeil interrupted. 

“How long?” 

“How long do you have?” 

Johnny smiled, wiping away the wetness from Taeil’s face. “As long as you say you need.” 

“Then wait.” 

“For you, I will.” 

_***_ _With a surge of that well-known sadness_   
_And I have to sit down for a while_   
_The feeling that I'm losing him forever***_

With the wedding only one day away, Taeil had to finally speak to Donghyuck. Luckily for him, Donghyuck was sat on his bed in his room. His wedding suit was hung up on his wardrobe and the boy kept looking at it, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Just what happened when Mark came last night? 

“Hyuckie,” Taeil called softly, his heart growing heavy when his son looked to him. 

“Dad?” 

Taeil smiled, walking into the boy’s bedroom. He carried two photo albums with him, hoping that he could flip through the pages with Donghyuck as they sorted things out between them. Actually, Taeil went up to where he hid most of his things from years ago, finding a dusty album buried under a mess of furniture and boxes. He decided to grab it too, curious as to what he could find inside the yellowed pages. 

“Hi baby,” Taeil said, placing the books down on Hyuck’s bedside table before sitting down on the bed, his body turned to the boy. “Are you okay?” 

Donghyuck nodded but Taeil knew the boy well enough to not be convinced. 

Taeil wanted to ask more, but he wouldn’t push. As long as Donghyuck felt safe and sure, he would tell Taeil what was up with him without prying. 

“Nervous?” 

“A bit,” Donghyuck replied, hugging his knees close to his chest. “I’m actually getting married tomorrow. Can you believe that? I can’t.” 

Taeil chuckled, reaching up to stroke Donghyuck’s cheek softly. “It does feel weird,” he admitted. “My baby’s all grown up and getting married.” 

“I’m still your baby,” Hyuck said, bringing an earnest smile to Taeil. 

“That’s right,” Taeil confirmed. “You’ll always be my baby Hyuckie. And I need you to know that I love you no matter what, okay? There’s nothing you could ever do to make me hate you, okay?” 

Donghyuck hummed, taking the hand on his cheek away and bringing it to his own hand, holding on tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Taeil continued. “I know you wanted to do the right thing but I let my emotions get the best of me. Can you forgive me, Hyuckie? Can you forgive this old, sad man?” 

The boy chuckled, wiping his yes with the back of his hand. “Yes,” he replied. “And you’re not an old, sad man. You’re at the prime of your life. Forty’s the new twenty.” 

“Hey! Thirty-nine,” Taeil corrected, the heaviness of his heart dissolving when Donghyuck laughed a genuine, warm laugh. “Don’t add years.” 

“Of course, thirty-nine,” the boy said, correcting himself. “But I should apologise too. I shouldn’t have done something so... absurd, reckless, and every other word in between. I thought that I could make you happy. I never considered you’d be mad.” 

“You made me happy, Hyuckie,” Taeil stated. “It just took me a but to realise this was a blessing in disguise.” 

Donghyuck grinned. “Seriously?” 

Taeil nodded. “Getting some closure helped. So thank you, Hyuckie.” 

“That’s great! I was starting to worry. Especially with the death glares uncle Taeyong was giving Johnny. Do you think he’s capable of murder?” 

“Oh, definitely,” Taeil answered, laughing along with Donghyuck. 

“He’s nice though – Johnny, that is,” the boy stated. “I like him. Not just because he’s rich and has a yacht.” 

“Oh really?” 

The boy hummed, sitting cross-legged with his hands on his knees. “He’s nice. Very much a family man. Also like a big puppy.” 

“He is, isn’t he?” Taeil said, smiling to himself. “A faithful, big puppy,” he added, whispering. 

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing.” 

Donghyuck brushed the man’s words aside, looking over to the two books Taeil brought into Donghyuck’s room. 

“What’re those?” 

Taeil picked up the books, wiping the cover of the book on top. “Photo albums,” he replied, handing the books to Donghyuck. “This one’s just full of your old pictures,” he explained. 

“And the other one?” 

Taeil looked down. He vaguely remembers the book, the teal coloured cover with a photo of a beach in the middle. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what was inside. “I actually don’t know,” he admitted. “I found it up in the attic.” 

“I do love a good mystery,” Hyuck said, reaching for the second book. 

Taeil shuffled up the bed, sitting shoulder to shoulder with his son, watching intently as Donghyuck opened up the teal album. 

Seeing just the first page brough a wave of memories flooding Taeil’s mind. 

“Oh my god!” Donghyuck exclaimed. “Is that you?” 

“What do you think?” 

In the picture was none other than a nineteen-year-old Taeil, arms spread wide open with a bright grin across his face, the Parthenon behind him. 

“I didn’t think I developed these,” Taeil muttered, utterly in awe that he still has these memories printed out. 

Donghyuck flipped through the pages, revealing beautiful sights of Greece as well as shots of a younger Taeil, care-free and bright in each picture. And, amidst some of the pictures, familiar faces made themselves known. 

“That’s Yuta,” Donghyuck pointed. The man looked different to how he does know, simply based on the clothes he wore at the time. “Oh my god... look at all that leather.” 

Taeil snorted, shaking his head. 

“He does look pretty hot though,” Donghyuck added. 

“He does,” Taeil agreed. 

As more pages went by, the months changed and so did the cities. Yuta was left behind whilst Taeil went on. He posed in front of monuments, took pictures with a bunch of strangers, showed off the paces he’s been with scenic shots of the sky, sea and rolling hills. 

“Kun?” Donghyuck asked, pointing to the man standing next to Taeil in one of the photos. 

“Yup.” 

“Damn.” 

“That’s a good damn or bad damn?” 

“Good,” the boy replied. “You know, I have to give it to you, dad. You do have a good taste in men.” 

That was debatable. Looks wise, yes. But Taeil also had quite the taste in men that never stayed. Such was his taste. 

As Donghyuck moved further into the back, Taeil felt a knot in his stomach forming. 

“Woah... that’s Johnny, right?” 

Taeil took in a shaky inhale. “Yeah. That’s him.” 

The photos in the last third – well, actually a bit more than a third – of the book were made up of Taeil lounging on Johnny’s sail boat, him splashing about in the water, plenty pictures of Johnny either posing or being a goof, and of course, most pictures were taken on the island. Since Johnny was the one to bring Taeil to the island he would end up calling home, it was a given the photos would be taken here. 

The last photo was of Taeil laying in the sand, his hand reaching up and locked with Johnny’s, a dazzling, loving smile to him. 

The date on the corner read September 27th 2000. The day before Johnny left for the first time. 

They spent two beautiful months together, and it all came to an end so abruptly. 

Both Taeil and Donghyuck thought that that was it of the pictures, put as the young boy turned the last page, they were equally as surprised to see a paper envelope stuck to the back inside cover. 

Now, Taeil was certain he burned those. 




Donghyuck tore the envelope off from the cover, unfolding it and looking inside. His eyes widened and he let out a small surprised gasp before reaching inside, pulling out dozens of polaroid pictures, just like the one he found hidden in Taeil’s old diary. 

“Are those...” Donghyuck’s words faded when he saw the contents of the developed pictures. “That’s me,” he said, bringing one of his baby pictures up closer, showing it off to Taeil who could only watch, his heart aching at the sight. “I was so small.” 

“You were,” Taeil agreed, feeling his voice break. 

“Dad...” 

“It’s okay,” he assured, throwing his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder, bringing his son closer, hugging his tightly. “It’s okay. I’m okay,” he assured, brushing Donghyuck’s hair to keep himself grounded.

Donghyuck looked back at Taeil, offering him a comforting smile as he leaned in closer, resting his head on Taeil’s shoulder. He then continued to flip through the photos, and soon enough the reason behind them being hidden away made itself known. 

“Johnny?” Donghyuck asked though he already knew the answer. 

Johnny was holding a baby Hyuck in his arms, a doting, tender look to him. Taeil could practically hear the man coo at the boy in his arms, calling him a _good little fella_ and _sunshine_. He could hear his laughter and the softness in his voice whenever he spoke to Taeil with Hyuck in his arms. It sounded like a promise, that this could be their life. 

But he never kept that promise. 

Taeil took one of the pictures, holding onto it tightly. Johnny was sat on the floor with a sleepy Hyuck in his lap. He was looking up, but he wasn’t looking up into the lens. He always looked to Taeil, their eyes only ever searching for the other. 

Without knowing he was even crying, Taeil sniffled, stroking his thumb across the photo. He looked to the baby boy slowly dozing off to sleep, his little hand wrapped around Johnny’s finger with Johnny looking up with a loving smile at Taeil. 

Taeil’s vision grew blurry, his smile a mixture of sadness and joy. Even he didn’t understand what he exactly felt. 

“Dad,” Donghyuck called out, a saddened laughter laced into his voice. “Don’t cry, or I’ll start crying too,” he said, warning the older man. 

Taeil laughed, rubbing his eyes. “Easier said than done, Hyuckie. But I’ll try.” 

Donghyuck smiled softly, giving Taeil’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Looking through the pictures made Taeil realise that he truly wasn’t over Johnny. Over all these years, he still held onto the slither of hope that maybe, maybe one day, they could have the life they promised each other. And now that he had the chance to grab onto Johnny and hold him tight, keeping the man by his side, Taeil was hesitant. 

What could Taeil possibly give Johnny to keep him here? Taeil doesn’t have the money, the youth or security that Johnny was probably used to. So why would Johnny ever stay? Once the enamoured bubble pops, what’s to say that Johnny won’t leave again, this time shattering what was left of Taeil’s heart, stomping all over the broken shards until there was nothing left? 

“He came back in June,” Taeil stated, recounting Johnny’s second visit. 

Donghyuck instantly directed all his attention to Taeil’s story, listening carefully as Taeil looked down at all the polaroid’s laid out on the bed. 

“He didn’t know about you until he came, but he loved you as soon as he saw you,” Taeil continued. “It was as if you were his as much as you were mine. At first, I threw a lot his way. And I mean that literally. As soon as I saw him, I started throwing whatever I found at him,” the man said, chuckling at the memory. “He didn’t give up though and after a while we went back to how we were before. Everything was great. He helped me with the hotel, he took care of you, he took care of me and I thought that that would be my life from that point on.” 

“So, what happened?” 

Taeil exhaled, closing his eyes and swallowing down a cry. 

“The first time he left, he mentioned a marriage. When he came back, I thought that that fell through, but then I found a photo on his camera. It was his wife, visibly pregnant,” he explained, voice cracking. 

“Oh...” 

“Not only did I feel like shit for being lied to, I also felt like shit because I was just side piece. And to think that he would- that he’d leave his wife and kid so easily... I couldn’t deal with that.” The memory of that day filled the man’s mind, bringing back the same feeling of misery to the man. His stomach dropped and heart cracked. “I forced him out. We never even got to say goodbye.” 

“I didn’t know.” 

“I didn’t want you to know,” Taeil explained. “The last thing I needed was pity from my own son. Besides, I had you, so it’s not like I could linger on my heartaches for long. You’ve always been my top priority, Hyuckie.” 

Donghyuck grinned, hugging Taeil. “I love you, dad.” 

“Love you too, baby.” 

Deciding to lighten the mood, Donghyuck changed the topic. “Wanna see me in the suit? But you have to promise not to cry.” 

“I’ll cry no matter what.” 

Donghyuck laughed, nuzzling himself in the crook of Taeil’s neck. 

_***Take a chance on me_   
_Gonna_ _do my very best and it_ _ain't_ _no lie_   
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_ _***_

After crying and laughing for another hour or so, going through the other photo album that caused Taeil to sob uncontrollably as Donghyuck grew older with every turned page, Taeil and Donghyuck got back on track for the plans they had for the day. 

It was the day before the wedding after all, so of course it was time for the bachelor party. 

The moment the sun set, the party had begun. The hotel was bustling with life, multicoloured lights dancing across the floors and walls, warm orange candle flames flickering about, filling the surroundings with warmth. 

Guests piled in, dancing around to music playing through the large speakers. 

Donghyuck was enjoying himself with his group of friends, separated from Mark to keep a sense of tradition in the occasion. Taeil doubted that the two will stay apart for the entirety of the night. 

“Damn, Taeil,” Ten said, leaning up against the wall, a cocktail in his hand. “You did a great job with the party.” 

“I second that,” Doyoung said, finding his spot on the other side of Taeil. “You should be a wedding planner.” 

“I’d pay you,” Taeyong stated, walking up to Taeil, sipping on his drink. “Fuck this is good,” he murmured, drinking more of his beverage. 

“Glad you guys are enjoying yourselves.” 

“The boys are having fun too,” Doyoung mused. “That’s what matters.” 

“By the way, have you talked to Hyuck yet?” 

Taeil nodded, smiling to himself. “We had a heart to heart,” he explained. “Even cried a little.” 

“Aww, Illie,” Ten said, spreading his arms wide open and pulling the older man in for a hug. “Come here, big boy. Group hug!” 

The two other men joined in, smothering Taeil in their affection until Taeil couldn’t breathe. Thankfully they pulled away before they suffocated Taeil to death. 

“We having a group hug?” Yuta asked, appearing along with Kun and Johnny. “I’m a sucker for those. Am I right, boy?” He asked cheerily, looking to the two men at his side. 

Kun nodded. “He insisted on sharing a bed,” he said. 

“What can I say, I’m affectionate.” 

Taeil knew that very well. 

“You four mind if we join?” Johnny asked. “Not the hug, just in general.” 

Taeyong was about to reply, and guessing by the look in his eyes, Taeil knew it wasn’t going to be anything pleasant. And so, Taeil decided to save everyone from the confrontation that was surely to arise thanks to his friend. 

“How about we dance?” Taeil suggested. “Who’s down?” 

“I’m always down to dance,” Yuta replied. 

“Great! Let’s go dance then,” Taeil exclaimed, grabbing onto Taeyong’s wrist and pulling him away. The man protested but caved in in a matter of seconds. “Let’s not start a scene,” Taeil said to his friend when they were a bit further away from the other men. “If not for me, then for Hyuck. Okay?” 

Taeyong sighed but nodded nevertheless. “Okay. I won’t do anything.” 

“Thank you. Now go have fun.” 

“You too- ah!” Taeyong yelped when Taeil pushed him away, throwing his friend back to Ten and Doyoung. 

Satisfied, Taeil clapped his hands. 

“Are we gonna dance or what?” Yuta asked, offering his hand out to Taeil, a vibrant grin spread across his face, eyes smiling with him. 

Taeil accepted the offer. “One dance.” 

“That’s good enough for me,” Yuta stated, pulling Taeil in. 

The men moved along with the music, airy laughter passing through their lips as they enjoyed themselves thoroughly. They were an absolute mess, swaying side to side and trying moves that were old even back in the year they first met. It was a good laugh though – exactly what Taeil needed. 

Once the song changed, Taeil was swept away by Kun. He laughed, gladly changing partners for the next song. It’s not like this dance meant anything more than a bit of harmless fun. Even Kun knew that. 

Besides, Taeil was enjoying himself and that’s all that mattered. 

And finally, the song came to its end, and with that, Taeil was once more left with a change of dance partners. 

“What do you say?” Johnny asked. “Will you dance with me?” 

Without even thinking, Taeil held onto Johnny’s hand, stepping closer to him. The smile Johnny shot him was blinding with the pure joy it radiated. 

But for some reason, Johnny wasn’t dancing. 

“Why aren’t you moving?” Taeil asked, confused at Johnny’s stillness. 

“You know I like it when you take the lead,” Johnny replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Taeil rolled his eyes, rather humoured by the younger. “You haven’t changed at all.” 

“I have,” Johnny replied, letting out a pleased hum when Taeil pulled him in closer, taking the lead just as Johnny wanted him to do. “The worst parts of me have changed,” he elaborated. 

“How would I know?” 

“I’ll show you,” Johnny replied, moving along with Taeil, their movements not matching the song at all. They stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the throngs of dancing party goers, but neither man could care. “Just take a chance on me. I’ll prove it to you. I won’t disappoint.” 

“And how can I be sure of that?” 

“You can’t,” Johnny admitted. “I’ve disappointed you twice before, but third time’s the charm, right?” 

“As optimistic as always,” Taeil pointed out. 

“Someone has to be.” 

“Maybe you’re right,” Taeil admitted. “The realistic pessimist meets the optimist.” 

“Quite a pair, don’t you think?” Johnny asked, chuckling. “You’re not a pessimist. More of an optimistic realist, really. Give yourself some credit.” 

Taeil didn’t say anything, simply swaying along with Johnny. 

“Have you given it any thought?” Johnny asked after a few moments. “What we talked about?” 

“I have,” Taeil replied. 

“Oh... so, what’s the verdict?” 

_I can’t let you go either._

Before Taeil had the chance to reply, the music cut and the microphone on stage was turned on. The sound of somebody tapping on it ringing through the speakers. 

“Hello!” Donghyuck greeted happily, turning everyone’s attention to him. “May I get everyone’s attention, thank you! As we all know, I’m getting married tomorrow!” 

The crowd cheered and Donghyuck laughed. 

“I can’t believe it either. Trust me,” he continued, looking over to Mark who was surrounded by his friends. “Now, this is out of the blue, but my dad asked me a while ago what I wanted as a wedding gift from him. I told him, dad, you organising the wedding is already enough. But... I never said anything about my birthday present. Since I’ll be gone by the time my birthday comes, how about a song?” 

Taeil smiled in utter disbelief. 

“Dad, come up!” 

Taeil could see his friends cheering him on through laughter, but their faces dropped too when Donghyuck spoke up again. 

“Uncles, you too. Everyone on stage, now.” 

Taeil was stuck to the ground, however Johnny decided to help him out. He pushed Taeil along, forcing him up on the stage. Soon enough, all four men were up on the small stage. 

“Hyuck...” Taeil said, still dumbfounded by the situation. 

“Just one song, please,” Donghyuck pleaded. “Like in the past. Bring back the fabulous quartet for me, pretty please!” 

“I- I don’t even know what to sing,” Taeil said, his head whipping around between Hyuck and his friends. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this covered,” Hyuck assured. “You’ll know as soon as I play it.” 

“I wasn’t expecting this,” Taeyong said, a bewildered look to him. “But I’m down. For, Hyuckie.” 

“Eh, why not? Let’s do this this!” Ten exclaimed, patting Taeil on the back. “Let’s show them how it’s done.” 

“I’m with them,” Doyoung stated. “It’s all for fun anyway.” 

Taeil sighed, catching a glimpse of Johnny in the crowd. The man’s expression was expectant, waiting to hear Taeil sing again. 

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Taeil muttered. “But fine. Play the song,” he said, taking his spot in front of one of the microphone stands. 

Elated, Donghyuck clapped and rushed off the stage, going to Mark who threw his arm over the boy’s shoulder. “Hit it!” 

Sure enough, the music started. And as Taeil heard it play, he couldn’t quite believe the song chosen by his son. 

“ABBA?” Taeil questioned, humoured more than anything. 

Ten’s eyes lit up, far too enthusiastic to sing. Back in the day, the four men used to be – as Donghyuck said – the fabulous quartet. The name brought shivers to Taeil, cringing internally at the stupid name they gave themselves, though he still thought fondly of it. 

At the time, they used to sing anything they liked. Granted, their tastes in music was all over the place, but it was all good fun. Taeil wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had all ABBA albums back in the day. 

In all honesty, Taeil somewhat missed standing up on the stage with his friends. Maybe this would end up being exactly what he needed. 

Ten was the first to start, his voice seeping with glee. “ _I was cheated by you and I think you know when, so I made up my mind, it must come to an end_.” 

Doyoung continued, a gummy smile across his face. “ _Look at me now, will I ever learn?_ _I don't know how but I suddenly lose control, there's a fire within my soul._ ” 

Taeyong was next, adding a bit of flair to his voice. “ _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, o_ _ne more look and I forget everything, woah!_ ” 

Finally, the four men sang in unison, looking between each other, making over the top gestures along with the lyrics. 

“ _Mamma_ _mia_ _, here I go again!_ _My_ _my_ _, how can I resist you? Mamma_ _mia_ _, does it show again? My_ _my_ _, just how much I've missed you!_ ” 

The men barely started but Taeil was already having so much fun, feeling in his element at the moment. This felt right, and a part of Taeil missed this so much. So, Taeil made sure to make a note to himself to thank Donghyuck for making him do this. Maybe his son really knew Taeil better than Taeil knew himself. 

“ _Yes, I've been broken-hearted._ _Blue since the day we parted_ ,” Taeil sang, his eyes meeting with Johnny. “ _Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma_ _mia_ _, now I really know! My my, I should not have let you go!_ ” 

Taeil didn’t know what was happening, but one second he was singing on stage, and the next second he was being dragged off stage by his friends. Of course, Ten was always the type to go all out for their performances, so it didn’t surprise Taeil that the man wanted to walk around, giving everyone the show of their lives. 

“ _I was angry and sad when I knew we were through. I can't count all the times I have cried_ _over you,_ ” Doyoung continued, throwing himself over the bar, crossing his legs and throwing his head back dramatically. 

Taeyong leaned against a wall, one hand holding his microphone, the other splayed over the off-white stone. “ _Look at me now, will I ever learn?_ ” 

“ _I don’t know how! But I suddenly lose control_ ,” Ten continued, standing by Doyoung and reaching for his face, stroking his cheek softly. “ _There’s a fire within my soul!_ ” 

“J _ust one look and I can hear a bell ring_ ,” Taeil sang, posing in between in friends, much to the enjoyment of his son and the other guests. “ _One more look and I forget everything!_ ” With that, he pointed out to Johnny, not giving it a thought. But it was too late to take that back now. 

“ _Mamma_ _mia,_ _here I go again_ ,” Taeil’s three friends sang, rushing from their current positions, crowding around Taeil. 

“ _My_ _my_ _, how can I resist you? Mamma_ _mia_ _, does it show again?_ ” 

“ _My my, just how much I've missed you!_ ” 

Taeil started to move, finding Yuta standing in his way. The younger man was surely enjoying the performance, his bright grin growing wider when Taeil stood in front of him, throwing one arm onto his shoulder, locking their eyes as he sang. “ _Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted! Why, why did I ever let you go?_ ” 

With that, Taeil whipped his head around, meeting Johnny’s gaze amongst everyone in the cheering crowd. 

“ _Mamma_ _mia_ _, here I go again! My_ _my_ _, how can I resist you? Mamma_ _mia,_ ” the men sang, Taeil’s voice momentarily fading out the more he looked at Johnny, the blinding, enamoured smile plastered across his face causing Taeil’s heart and knees to grow weak. “ _Does it show again? My_ _my_ _, just how much I’ve missed you!_ ” 

Taeil moved on, laughing when he passed by Kun who spun him around, letting Taeil go on further into the crowd. 

“ _Mamma_ _mia_ _, here I go again_ ,” Taeil went on, slowly nearing the man who his heart still yearned for all these years later. 

“ _My_ _my_ _, how can I resist you?_ ” 

“ _Mamma_ _mia_ _, does it show again?_ ” 

“ _My_ _my_ _, just how much I’ve missed you!_ ” Taeil’s friends were at this point making fools of themselves, getting up on tables. And though utterly absurd, everyone was cheering for them. 

“ _Yes, I’ve been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted!_ _Why_ _, why did I ever let you go?_ ” 

“ _Mamma_ _mia_ _, now I really know!_ ” 

“ _My_ _my_ _, I should not have let you go_ ,” Taeil finished, finding himself in front of Johnny. _What an ending_ , Taeil thought to himself. Now, with the song coming to its end, Taeil wondered if Donghyuck chose this song on purpose. It seemed ridiculous and highly implausible, but Donghyuck has already surprised Taeil so this wouldn’t come as much of a shock. 

Loud cheers and hollers filled the air, and even chants of _one more song_ started to arise thanks to Donghyuck’s lead. Taeil wanted to laugh at his son’s enthusiasm, but he was far too busy staring at Johnny, his breathing unsteady and heart beating like a drum. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Johnny declared, voice hushed amidst all the ongoing cries. 

But before Taeil could say anything, a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him away, dragging him back to the stage as the next song started to play. 

“ _Half past twelve and I’m watching the late show in my flat all alone_ ,” Taeyong started. “ _How I hate to spend the evening on my own_.” 

“ _Autumn winds blowing outside my window as I look around the room, and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_ ,” Doyoung continued. 

“ _Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayer!_ ” Ten sang before all four men sang the chorus, surprised to hear quite a few people join in, even including Donghyuck and Mark. 

“ _Gimme_ _!_ _Gimme_ _!_ _Gimme!_ _A man after midnight! Won’t somebody help me chase the shadows away?_ ” 

The song continued, and after it came another and another. What was supposed to be one song turned into half a dozen, but Taeil couldn’t find it in him to complain since Donghyuck looked beyond elated, even coming in to join his dad and uncles. 

After a while, Taeil was too tired to party on. He left the main event, checking over his shoulder as he walked away, a lazy smile forming across his glowing face, a faint sheen of sweat covering his sun kissed skin from all the jumping around. 

The further away he got, the fainter the music became until it became nothing but a low hum from the distance. 

Taeil needed to take a break from all the partying, allowing himself to breathe and calm his racing heart. He danced quite a bit with Yuta and Kun, as well as his friends and Donghyuck, but he also shared a few dances with Johnny, and those instances were the ones that made him weak, heart rate spiking significantly. 

No matter how hard he tried, it was futile. Taeil was still in love. Every time he looked at Johnny, he felt the exact same he did back in his younger years. Even underneath the pain and regret, Taeil was still the same nineteen-year-old that fell far too hard for his own wellbeing. He never truly got over Johnny, even if he probably should have. 

But was it such a bad thing to love? After all, Taeil wasn’t even sure if he still had the capability to love someone like that. He’s been single for so long he thought he would never feel this way again, yet here he was, proven wrong. 

What a strange, cruel fate. 

_***Yes, I know don't possess you_

_With all my heart, God bless you_

_You are still my love and my life_

_You're my one and only_ _*_ _**_

The moment Taeil saw Donghyuck in his suit, he instantly burst into tears. He’s already seen his son in it, yet today was different; it was the big day, and this was it. Today, Taeil was setting Donghyuck free, letting the boy leave the nest he has so carefully and lovingly crafted. It was a given he’d cry. He even told Donghyuck so, and whilst the boy was expecting some tears, he wasn’t prepared for just how moved Taeil would become. 

In the end, Taeil pulled himself together, washing his face a few times with cold water to rid himself of the puffiness around his eyes. He looked decent by the time it was time to head down to the chapel where Donghyuck and Mark were having the wedding ceremony. 

The path up to the chapel was long since it was on a lovely, secluded cliff further down the island. The path that led up to it was nothing but a rather narrow slither of smooth rock, curving across the clear blue water. Donghyuck knew he wanted to get married there the moment he first saw the small church atop that cliff, the views leaving him in awe despite seeing such beautiful sights on the daily. And now, many years down the line, Donghyuck’s dream was becoming a reality. 

Taeil couldn’t be any happier for his son, his sunshine and the apple of his eye. 

Everyone headed out at around the same time, though Mark as well as his groomsmen went out earlier. Taeil could spot them much further down the path, sticking closely together, probably sharing excited laughter between themselves. 

Not wanting to be too overbearing – but also because he didn’t know if he could stop himself from crying if he stuck around Donghyuck for a prolonged period of time – Taeil decided to quicken his pace, leaving his son with his own groomsmen. Taeyong, Ten and Doyoung walked alongside Taeil for a while, however they detached from the man when it was clear that he needed some time alone. 

A few guests passed by Taeil, exchanging a couple brief words with the man, mostly congratulating him as well as praising him for organising such a wonderful wedding. 

Taeil was in his own world for a while, slowly accepting what the next few hours meant. He was happy – beyond so – but that happiness was also rather bittersweet. But he couldn’t hold Donghyuck back. If he did, he’d be a terrible father. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Kun asked, finding himself next to Taeil without the older realising. 

Taeil hummed, only sparing Kun a brief glance. 

“You good?” 

“Do I not look good?” 

“You look kind of sad,” Kun admitted, earning himself a dry chuckle from Taeil. “You know, it’s gonna be fine. He’s just getting married, not leaving you forever.” 

“I know,” Taeil said. “You don’t have kids, do you?” 

Kun shook his head. “Unfortunately, no.” 

“When you do, you’ll know what I’m feeling. You have to let them go one day, even if it hurts,” Taeil explained. “It’s not a pleasant feeling.” 

“I can imagine.” 

The two walked together, Kun offering a sense of comfort amidst Taeil’s difficult acceptance. He placed a hand on Taeil’s back, rubbing it in circles until some of the tension in Taeil’s body gave way. 

Somewhere along the way, Yuta and Johnny caught up to them. Since the current section of path was too narrow for all four men to walk side by side, Kun and Yuta stepped forward, leaving Taeil and Johnny to their own devices. Whether they did it on purpose or not, the two men in front picked up their pace, the gap between them and the two at the back growing with every second until they separated themselves into two pairs. 

Now it was just Taeil and Johnny. 

There wasn’t much more left before they’d reach the chapel, but since Donghyuck was still far behind along with some other guests, the men weren’t in much of a rush. 

Johnny surely wasn’t speeding towards the small building. If anything, the man was slowing down the pace for both of them until they were barely moving. After maybe another minute, the men reached a split end. Everyone was going forward since it was the easiest and quickest way to the chapel, but the other way would also lead them to the same destination. 

Taeil made a quick decision, pulling Johnny down the less walked path. At least they had some privacy now. 

Still, despite everything, neither man said anything for minute or two. 

However, Taeil finally mustered up the courage to speak up. “I thought about it,” he stated, his arms folded over his chest in an attempt to comfort himself. “About us,” he added, looking up at Johnny who was already looking at him with expectant eyes. 

“How’d that go?” 

Taeil chuckled. “I don’t know. It’s a mess. I know I should hate you and that I’d be stupid to give you another chance,” he explained whilst Johnny nodded along. “But I can’t force myself to say no to you. I don’t think I ever stopped loving you, even though I should have. I should’ve made you leave and forced myself to forget everything about you- and I _tried_! Lord knows I tried to let you go, but I couldn’t...” 

Taeil wanted to cry again. 

The men came to a stop, bodies turned to face each other. 

“If I could back, I’d do things differently,” Johnny said. “Those twenty years weren’t worth it without you,” he stated, reaching out for Taeil’s hands. Taeil was wary, recoiling before he let Johnny hold him in the end, the walls he built around himself and his heart slowly crumbling away. “I’d trade away everything I have now to go back and live a life with you. I’d give the money, the company, everything, just so I could go back and be yours. I would give anything to be a loving husband and father. Trust me, I would.” 

Taeil let out a pained laugh, looking to the side, not sure if he could handle looking directly at Johnny. Not right now. 

“I wish it was that easy,” Taeil said, looking out into the calm sea. “But that’s not possible. Besides, you’ve got a family already. You’re married and you’ve got a kid; would you leave them for me? Would you leave them for a nobody like me? I’ve got nothing to give you; I can’t give you any riches or anything else. I’m not the same man I was twenty years ago, Johnny. I can’t let you throw away everything on the idea of a man that doesn’t exist anymore.” 

“I didn’t come for riches,” Johnny said, letting go of one hand so that he could tilt Taeil’s head to the side, making the older man look at him. Taeil instinctively leaned into the man’s touch, feeling safe like that. “And you have so much to give, more than you can possibly think of. Even if you love me half as much as you loved me when we were young, I’d still be the happiest man alive. Taeil, I’d drop everything for you, all I need is your word.” 

“Can’t you see? It’s not that easy! How can you drop everything so easily? Even your family?” 

Johnny stepped closer, cupping Taeil’s face and wiping under his eye, catching the tears that slipped past the man’s eyes without his knowledge and consent. 

“I got divorced years ago,” the younger man announced. “Our hearts weren’t in it from the start. Her’s was, though whatever love she had for me faded quickly. I could never give her what she really wanted, not when I already gave my heart to you.” 

“Johnny...” 

“I love you. I’ve loved you from the start,” Johnny confessed. “I’ve loved you from the first time you said hi to me, when you called my name and held my hand. I’ve loved you then and I love you now. So, will you give me another chance?” 

“You don’t want it,” Taeil said in spite of himself. 

“I do! Taeil, I do,” Johnny assured. 

“You only say that now, but you’ll get bored of me sooner or later,” Taeil stated. “You’ll only waste your time here. I’ve got nothing in my life but Hyuck and a hotel that barely breaks even but has put me in crippling debt already. You can find yourself a better life with someone younger and less pathetic than me. I won’t- I’ll understand if you do.” 

“But I only want you,” Johnny uttered, tilting Taeil’s head back to have a better look at him. “My love is strong enough to last when things are rough. Take a chance on me and I’ll prove it to you.” 

“You’ll still leave.” 

“I won’t,” Johnny promised. “I have nowhere else to be. Just say the word and I’ll stay here.” 

Looking deeply into Johnny’s warm brown eyes, Taeil could only laugh. He looked down, grasping onto Johnny’s shirt, pulling them closer together. 

“This time, I won’t let you go,” Taeil said. 

“You won’t have to. I’m not going anywhere,” Johnny whispered with a tender smile, slowly leaning in to close the gap between their bodies and lips. 

After so long, Taeil never imagined he’d feel this way again. Kissing Johnny, Taeil felt immense warmth spreading through his body, sheer affection pumping through his veins. The love that had been laying dormant withing him for two decades has finally awoke, spreading throughout the man and making him feel light as a feather; his heart mended itself, the scattered pieces coming back together as Taeil and Johnny slotted their lips together, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Taeil wanted to say that it felt just like the first time, but it didn’t. Their first kiss wasn’t anything special; it wasn’t packed to the brim with a numbing concoction of emotions like this one was. Back then, they never imagined things to get so out of hand, so they kissed like they’d still have the chance the next day. They took those kisses for granted, never thinking that one kiss could end up being their last. 

However, now they knew not to take these things for granted. They kissed like their last, hearts desperate for more. 

Taeil licked into the sweet warmth of Johnny’s mouth, earning a pleased croon from the younger who was leaning back from the intensity of the kiss. Johnny was smiling against Taeil’s lips, cupping the man’s face and pulling him even closer until all they could feel was each other. 

In the end, the two men had to pull apart, taking in shaky breaths. Their foreheads were pressed together, eyes blown out with affection staring at one another. They smiled, unfiltered, pure joy radiating from both of them. 

“I can definitely get used to that,” Johnny whispered, brushing his thumbs across Taeil’s cheeks. 

“You better,” Taeil said. 

Lovingly, Johnny smiled at Taeil. “You’re as beautiful as the day I met you,” he whispered. 

Taeil grinned, closing the distance between them once more. Johnny happily complied, melting into Taeil’s hold, dropping his hands to Taeil’s shoulders before snaking them around the man’s neck. The older held onto Johnny’s waist, ensuring the man was as close as possible, their warm bodies pressing together. 

It was unclear how much time had passed with the men engrossed in their loving embrace, but soon enough Taeil heard a group of people approaching them. 

Even on this path, they still couldn’t have any privacy. 

“Dad?” Donghyuck called out, sounding surprised to see his father. “What are you- oh my god!” He exclaimed, pausing and covering his mouth in disbelief. “Am I hallucinating?” 

“You better not be,” Jaemin said, slowly appearing behind Donghyuck. “Not the best thing when you're supposed to be getting ma- oh, hello,” Jaemin greeted, stopping by Donghyuck’s side, the rest of the boy’s groomsmen following suite. 

Taeil faked a cough, taking a small step away from Johnny, even if his hand still lingered on the taller man’s waist. 

“Hey,” Taeil reciprocated the greeting, nodding at the group of boys. “How come you’re going this way?” 

“We were gonna take a few pictures together,” Donghyuck explained. “What are you two doing here?” 

“Admiring the view,” Johnny replied. 

Donghyuck hummed, not convinced at all. 

“I could take a few pictures for you boys?” Johnny suggested, swiftly changing the topic. 

“Sure,” Donghyuck replied, moving to the side to let Yangyang pass by him, handing the camera over to Johnny. 

Johnny played a bit with the camera, checking all the subjects and making sure he knew how to use it. When he was satisfied, he looked up and directed the group to pose. The boys did so, letting Donghyuck stand in the centre, gleeful smiles directed into the camera lens. 

Johnny took a few pictures, looking back at the display screen. “Go join then,” he suggested quietly to Taeil. “Go on.” 

Taeil didn’t argue, taking a few strides over to the young boys huddled together. Donghyuck pulled Taeil in, linked their arms together before he leaned against his dad, grinning bright enough to put all the stars in the universe to shame. 

“Beautiful,” Johnny said, turning the camera off. He passed the device back to Yangyang, sparing a gentle smile to Taeil when he found himself next to him again. 

“We should probably hurry up now,” Renjun said from the side, talking to the rest of his friends. 

“There’s still ten minutes,” Yangyang said. 

Taeil didn’t bother listening to the chatter after that, simply deciding to walk on. Of course, Johnny hurried after him, keeping up with his every step. 

Giving it a shot, Johnny reached for Taeil’s hand, his joy evident when Taeil locked their fingers together. 

They walked like that until they reached the chapel. 

It was a lovely little building surrounded by flourishing greenery, beautiful blooming flowers of various shapes, sizes and colours. And of course, the views from up top the rocky cliff it sat upon were straight out of a movie; the clear blue ocean spanning across the horizon, reflecting the sun shining high in the crystal-clear skies. 

Taeil wouldn’t mind getting married in a place like this any day. 

“I take it that you’re walking Hyuck down the aisle,” Johnny said, leaning up against a waist high wall. 

“That’s a given,” Taeil replied, peeking over the to see how far down his son and friends were. From the looks of things, they’d arrive in the span of two minutes. 

“True,” Johnny uttered with a faint smile. “How about I go sit inside, leave you to it?” 

“That would be nice.” 

Johnny pushed himself up, but before he walked inside the chapel, he leaned in to give Taeil a short, reassuring kiss. Taeil felt some of the tension built-up in his body vanish with the delicate kiss, appreciating the tender gesture from Johnny. 

And finally, Taeil was left waiting for Donghyuck to come up and join him. 

This was actually it. Even when he was walking up to the chapel, Tail didn’t fully comprehend that this was it. 

Where did the time go? 

One minute, Taeil was teaching Donghyuck how to walk, hugging the boy close to his chest when he managed to walk to Taeil all by himself, and the other, he was walking Donghyuck down the aisle, only to let him go into the arms of someone else. Time was so cruel to him; Donghyuck had grown up in the blink of an eye and Taeil couldn’t do anything about it other than accept that his baby wasn’t that little, funny little boy anymore. 

Taeil tilted his head back, laughing to himself to keep the tears at bay. 

“Dad,” Donghyuck called softly, his warm expression calming Taeil. “Are you ready?” He asked, stepping closer to Taeil. 

Taeil nodded, pushing back a few strands of hairs from Donghyuck’s face, making sure that he looked perfect for his big day. He looked perfect either way, but it was all about the little details. 

After observing his son for a minute, taking in his smile and excited look in his eyes, Taeil knew that everything would be fine. 

“I’m ready,” Taeil stated. “Are you?” 

The boy nodded. 

“Let’s get you married then,” Taeil said with a chuckle. 

Hearing that, the procession started. Donghyuck’s friends slowly walked down to take their place by the altar, throwing a few thumbs up in Donghyuck’s and Mark’s directions. 

Donghyuck exhaled, grasping onto Taeil’s arm, a bouquet of white, pink and purple flowers in his other hand. 

It was time. 

The two started to walk, the guests standing up and turning to look at the groom and his father. Soft music played during the walk, until they finally reached the altar. 

Donghyuck twisted around, holding onto Taeil’s hand, smiling as his dad rubbed his thumb across the back of his hand. 

“I love you, Hyuckie,” Taeil said, pressing a soft kiss to his son’s cheek, at last letting the boy go. 

“Love you too, dad,” Donghyuck said, parting ways at the altar. 

Taeil moved to sit down in his place next to his friends. Taeyong threw his arm over Taeil’s shoulder, holding him tightly. 

The procession started and Taeil zoned out for a minute, too busy watching his boy standing up, hands joined with Mark, their expressions a reflection of the other. At least Taeil knew that Donghyuck was in good hands; he had someone that loved him like he deserved; he found someone that fully reciprocated his love. That’s all that mattered. As long as Donghyuck was happy, then so was Taeil. 

In the blink of an eye, the two boys exchanged their vows and Taeil had to wipe the tears from his eyes, but so did his three friends. After all, Donghyuck was their baby too. 

“Do you, Lee Minhyung, take this here Moon Donghyuck as you husband? Through sickness and in health, through the good and the bad?” 

With a loving smile, Mark said “I do.” 

“And do you, Moon Donghyuck, take Lee Minhyung to be you loving husband? To cherish and hold, until death do you apart?” 

Donghyuck smiled, but he didn’t answer. He glanced over to Taeil before he turned back to Mark, shaking his head no despite the wide grin across his face. At that, Mark only smiled more. 

What on earth was happening? 

“Not now,” Donghyuck replied. “You were right, Mark. This is too soon,” he explained, never letting go of Mark’s hands. “We rushed into this without knowing what exactly it is that we want. I don’t want to settle down just yet, but I wanna be with you. We’re still so young, there’s no rush to get married just yet. Let’s- let’s leave this island and get to see the world before we do anything else. Okay?” 

Mark seemed thrilled by that response, pulling Donghyuck closer, kissing the younger boy. “Okay,” he uttered. 

So this was what the two probably talked about together. 

Taeil didn’t know how he should feel. Happy? Shocked? Disappointed? Glad? 

Happy. Taeil felt happy, because this was what Donghyuck wanted. 

The guests began murmuring amongst themselves, all clearly surprised by this turn of events. 

So, what now? 

“Dad,” Donghyuck continued, turning to Taeil, his hand joined with Mark’s. “Thank you. You planned the most beautiful wedding for me, but I’m sorry, I can’t go through with it. Not yet. Forgive me.” 

Taeil shook his head, standing up and walking over to his son. “No, Hyuckie, no need to apologise,” he assured, wrapping his arms around the boy. “Do what makes you happy. Don’t worry, baby.” 

Donghyuck laughed, hugging Taeil back. “It’s a shame to let this go to waste,” he uttered. 

“It’s okay. It’s not a waste, Hyuckie.” 

“So no wedding?” Jeno asked, leaning in to ask Mark. 

“No wedding,” Mark replied, not sounding hurt at all. 

“Damn,” Jeno uttered with a sigh. “No after party either?” 

Mark shook his head. 

“Not all’s wasted,” Johnny said, capturing the attention of everyone inside the chapel. He was standing up, Kun and Yuta on either side, seemingly cheering him on. “We can still have a wedding.” 

“I- Who?” Taeil asked, whipping his head around. “Nobody else here is engaged.” 

“Maybe that’s true,” Johnny agreed. “So... Taeil, what do you say?” 

“What do I say?” Taeil questioned, confused what Johnny was talking about. He seemed to be the only person not comprehending what Johnny was asking him. 

“Will you marry me?” Johnny asked. “Moon Taeil, will you do me the honour and marry me?” 

“I-” Taeil was dumbfounded, his hand over his heart in shock. “Are you serious?” 

“As serious as I’ll ever be,” Johnny replied, walking out of the pews to stand in front of Taeil. “I mean it, Taeil. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would’ve married you on the spot any time by now, and now I have the chance. So, what’s your answer?” 

“You’re crazy,” Taeil replied, words lacking any malice. “You know that, right?” 

Johnny laughed, nodding in response. 

“We don’t even have rings,” Taeil pointed out. 

“That’s not a problem,” Johnny assured. “But if you really want one, this one might fit you,” he said, pulling off one of the rings he was wearing. His hands were far bigger than Taeil’s, though one of the rings looked like it would fit rather well on Taeil’s ring finger. 

Taeil let out an airy laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “This is not how I thought this day would go.” 

“Is it that bad?” 

The older man looked up, offering Johnny a smile. “It’s not bad at all.” 

“Is this happening then?” Donghyuck asked, unable to contain his excitement. 

“Your dad hasn’t answered me yet,” Johnny stated. 

“I think it’s obvious by now. Yes, I’ll marry you,” Taeil said, much to the satisfaction of the gathered guests. Maybe they had no idea who they were cheering for, probably never seeing Johnny in their lives, but they came for a wedding so did it matter who’s it was? 

Donghyuck cheered, pulling Mark after him so that Johnny and Taeil could take their places at the altar. All the groomsmen followed after them, but that didn’t mean that the new pair had to go without them. 

Taeil’s friends stood up, straightening out their suits as they stood behind Taeil. 

“This is crazy,” Taeyong said, standing directly behind Taeil. 

“It’s fun,” Ten argued. “And see! I was right! Johnny’s the one.” 

“Still preferred Yuta,” Doyoung grumbled. “But if Taeil’s happy, the so what?” 

“Can you three stop muttering behind me?” Taeil asked, not sparing his friends a glance. 

“Okay, okay,” Ten said. 

“But, if you ever dare to hurt Taeil, I’ll have you know I know how to dispose of a body,” Taeyong said, leaning over Taeil’s shoulder to point and threaten Johnny. “So be good.” 

“I will,” Johnny promised. “As good as gold.” 

With that, Taeyong hummed and moved back. 

“We can’t leave him like that,” Kun said. 

“You’re right,” Yuta agreed. “Excuse me, groomsmen coming through.” 

And just like that, Kun and Yuta appeared behind Johnny, pleased smirks across their faces. 

“Not what I was expecting when I got the invite,” Yuta announced. “But it’s a nice surprise.” 

“Don’t get jealous, boys,” Johnny said, causing the two to laugh behind him. 

“Don’t worry yourself about that,” Kun said, patting Johnny’s shoulder. “It’s all in the past anyway.” 

The officiant cleared his voice, shushing everyone in the chapel. “Well, it looks like we’ve had a change of plans. What are your names?” 

“Taeil. Moon.” 

The officiant nodded. “And you?” 

“John Jun Suh,” Johnny replied, visibly giddy. 

“Okay. Let’s do this again, shall we?” The officiant started over, greeting everyone in attendance. 

Taeil didn’t bother listening, still struggling to believe what exactly what was happening at the moment. He was thrilled, but utterly bewildered. Twenty years down the line, he was actually about to marry the man he always envisioned a life with. 

Maybe fate wasn’t so cruel after all. 

“Taeil,” Johnny called, bringing Taeil back into the moment. “I remember the first time we met,” he said with an ever-present smile. “You were lost and just missed the last boat, and as I saw you chasing after it, I knew I wanted to know you more. I mean, who runs after a speeding boat?” 

Taeil rolled his eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the memory. 

“And then I found the courage to talk to you and offer you a ride. I asked where, and you said _surprise me._ I think I knew from that point on that you were the one for me. I wanted to surprise you all the time, for the rest of time.” 

Donghyuck cooed softly, leaning closer to Mark. 

Johnny chuckled, continuing on. “You remember our time out at sea, just us two together with no worries? I mean, I wasn’t the best at sailing, but it was fun, right?” 

Taeil snorted. “You were so shit at it,” he muttered, making a couple people laugh, including Johnny who agreed whole-heartedly 

“I was. But I brought us here all those years ago. I remember wanting to settle down here with you,” the younger continued. “From the moment you stepped foot on the island, you just belonged here. And where you belonged, so did I. We made great plans, and maybe we were young and dumb, but we meant it. And I hurt you when that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I meant it, I wanted that dream to come true. I wanted a home with you, a family and a love that could last the end of the world,” Johnny said, holding on tightly to Taeil’s hands. “All the promises I made back then, I intend to keep them all. I missed out on twenty years with you, but I won’t miss out on any more. I love you, and I will stand by you until the end of time.” 

Taeil’s lips curved up, his eyes welling up with tears. 

“I’ll be with you through the good and bad, through the ups and downs, in sickness and in health,” Johnny promised. “I’ll love and cherish, because you are my love and you are my life.” 

Now, Taeil knew it was his time to speak. 

“I remember our days too,” Taeil started. “I always thought you were so... magical. You were the absolute opposite of what I thought and that just, excited me so much. Every moment we spent together was the best time of my life. I never thought that I’d be so content with just laying side by side to someone until I met you,” he confessed. “And I was- seeing you leave pained me unlike anything else. I still held out hope, and it seems that after all this waiting, my lonely days are through. I’ve waited for you twenty years, and I have to admit, it doesn’t even feel like any time has passed. I think, if I’m with you, I’ll always be that nineteen, twenty-year-old boy that loved you with his whole heart.” 

Johnny exhaled, a tear slipping past his glossy eyes. Taeil reached out to wipe it away. 

“I feel the exact same when I’m with you,” Johnny declared, voice strained. “I feel like I could do anything as long as I’m with you. Ask me to move a mountain and I’ll do it.” 

Taeil chuckled. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, darling.” 

Johnny melted at the pet name. He always was a sucker for those, Taeil knew that very well. 

“So, do you-” 

“I do,” Johnny answered, not allowing the officiant to get another word in. “I do. I do. I do!” 

“And do-” 

“I do,” Taeil said, just as eager as Johnny. “I’ve waited so long to say that.” 

“Me too,” Johnny uttered. 

“With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” 

Taeil didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Johnny in, bringing the man down to his level, sealing their love with a deep kiss. The guests cheered with Donghyuck’s voice being the loudest, making Taeil want to laugh. But he didn’t only focusing on Johnny in the moment. 

The man twisted his body, leaning Johnny down. It was completely over the top, but they’ve always been like that. The sweeter, cheesier, more cliché it was, the more they loved it, especially Johnny. 

The younger was practically laughing into the kiss, cupping Taeil’s face and holding him dearly as they kissed. Finally, their dreams came true. It was a long wait, but Taeil would like to think that it was all worth it in the end. 

_***You're all that_

_I've been yearning for_

_I love_ _you,_ _I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more*_ ** 

The after party was just as lively as Taeil expected it to be, but instead of Donghyuck at the centre of attention, it was none other than Taeil and Johnny. 

Taeil received plenty of congratulations and best wishes from friends and family, and even Taeyong manged to come by and wish them the best, pulling both men into a hug. It was sweet and Taeil was glad to have a friend like him after so many years. It was a blessing to have a person like Taeyong in his life. 

Of course, Ten and Doyoung congratulated the newly-weds too, thought Ten had to add that he was right about Johnny from the start, much to Taeyong and Doyoung’s disgruntlement. Yuta and Kun joined in too, making sure to mention that they were glad to have come back to meet Taeil again. Maybe their time was brief but it didn’t make it any less meaningful. 

And after all that, it was a given that Donghyuck congratulated his dad – now dads, plural – on the marriage. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Donghyuck stated, hugging the two men warmly. “I really am!” 

“I’m happy too,” Taeil said, glancing over at Johnny who was elated to be embracing not only his husband, but also Donghyuck, the boy he wanted to father alongside Taeil. He seemed truly moved and that warmed Taeil’s heart. “How come you didn’t want to get married yet?” Taeil asked after the hug fell apart. 

Donghyuck shrugged. “It doesn’t feel right just yet. I mean, I love Mark but we rushed into things,” he explained. The boy in question was standing around with his friends, though his eyes would occasionally wander over to Donghyuck, waiting for him to come to his side. “Plus, I was torn at first. I wanted to leave but I didn’t want to leave you alone. But now I don’t have to worry about that,” he added, beaming when Johnny threw his arm over Donghyuck’s shoulders. “We’re still gonna travel the world, but we won’t rush to find somewhere to settle, you know? I think I was scared the most about that.” 

“Well, whatever you find, I- we, will be here for you,” Taeil said. _We_ , how strange but wonderful it was to say. 

“I know,” Donghyuck assured. “Now, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to have your own fun. Love you, dad. And you,” he said, turning his head to look at Johnny. “I’m happy you came. Thank you for making my dad happy.” 

“He’s made me far happier,” Johnny stated. 

“So cheesy,” Donghyuck teased. “I can’t handle too much sappy things. I’ve had enough for today. But have fun! The night’s still young!” Donghyuck exclaimed, walking away, his arms wide open as he pointed to the sky. 

“He’s right,” Johnny said. “The night’s still young.” 

“What should we do then?” Taeil asked, placing his hands on Johnny’s waist. 

“How about... we dance, drink and enjoy ourselves?” 

Taeil nodded. “Not a bad plan at all,” he mused with a click of the tongue. 

“Glad you think so. Though, I have another idea too.” 

“And what is that?” 

“Have you ever been on a yacht?” Johnny asked, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Can’t say I have.” 

“Wanna change that?” 

Taeil looked over Johnny’s shoulder, seeing that everyone was already having plenty of fun without them. Nobody would probably notice they were gone anyway. 

“I do,” Taeil replied, placing a quick but love packed kiss. 

Johnny grinned, taking Taeil’s hand to lead him to the cove hidden away from everyone else. 

Once on the ship, Johnny grabbed drinks for both of them. It was a pretty decent bottle of champagne, just what Taeil liked. 

The men stood on the dock, leaning over the barrier with their eyes on the horizon, the water turning a myriad of colours, a reflection of the pretty skies above. 

“It’s stunning,” Johnny uttered. 

“It is,” Taeil agreed. “But...” 

“But?” 

Taeil suddenly turned all serious, turning to Johnny. “I preferred the sail boat,” he said, causing the worry to fade from Johnny’s face, making him laugh instead. 

“I still can’t sail, you know?” 

“Well you better learn, because I’m not getting on this yacht again no matter how big and shiny it is.” 

Johnny laughed, resting his head on Taeil’s shoulder. “Okay,” he whispered. “I’ll learn for you, Illie.” 

The older grinned, wrapping his arm around Johnny’s waist, holding him close and never letting go. 

As they stood together and admired the view, warm bodies pressed together, a new chapter of their lives began. And Taeil knew that this one would be just as beautiful as he envisioned it to be. Because finally, his dream has come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an absolute roller-coaster! Honestly, this is by far the strangest thing I've written, but it was also fun to write, and mayhaps I cried a few times (mainly at the Hyuckil scenes because I'm a weak fucking bitch). Also, before you say anything, yes I know that those aren't the original lyrics of Mamma Mia, I went off the movie soundtrack (that I actually own, I know, I'm a loser).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and to the person who sent in this prompt I just want to thank you. I've been wanting to write a mamma mia fic for ages but I could never find the excuse to do so. I hope you're happy with the results. Also, sorry if there's not enough Kunil and Yuil in the fic (*μ_μ)
> 
> It was a pleasure to write this. Thank you all for reading <3
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> 


End file.
